12 Days To Hook Up
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Christmas is near and some of the Fairy Tail members help Mirajane hook up a couple. Who is her knew target couple. Well it's Natsu and Gray of course. But, will she actually prevail with her plans or will it all blow up in her face. You'll have to read to find out. This is my first Christmas story and i'm so excited.
1. The plan has come to action

**Merry early Christmas my loyal readers! To all those who love my stories and those who are knew. I wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. This may go past Christmas but it should end before or on New Years. Welcome to my new story; 12 days to hook up. **

* * *

It was a cold breezy night in Magnolia town. People sit in their homes in front of the fire places, drinking hot cocoa with loved ones and watching corny Christmas movies. (**A,N: Sorry, I just can't stand Christmas movies they get old after watching them 3 or 4 times) **It is 4 days until Christmas and everyone is excited to get a visit from Santa. We'll those who actually believe in him anyways. But, a certain guild in Magnolia town; the guild called Fairy Tail still has some members that refuse to head home just yet. They were drinking and talking to each other about the holidays. There was Cana the drunk of the guild; but she never seemed to act drunk; strange. Next, was Mirajane; she was the bar maid in Fairy Tail. She couldn't leave until the guild hall closes its doors for the night. So, she can't leave until everyone else does. There was also Elfman; he was waiting for Mira so that they could head out together. He doesn't want something happening to his big sister in this weather. And lastly was Master Makarov. He waits for his children to leave; also he was busy drinking with Cana. Mira was washing down the bar when her matching making thoughts began to flow. She smirked and put her rag down. "Guys, I have an idea." She called.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

Everyone looked over at me. "What is it now Mira?" Cana asked. I smiled and leaned against the bar.

"I was thinking that Christmas is almost here; maybe we should try to get someone together." I suggested.

Master raised a drunken eyebrow, "Who did you have in mind?" He asked. I took a moment to think about it. My old options were already solved. Lucy ended up going out with Loki and Juvia is dating Lyon. I snapped my fingers.

"Why not Natsu and Gray?" I suggested. I heard Cana and Master spit out there sake and Elfman fell out of his chair.

"You serious Mira?" Elfman asked. I smiled and he knew that my smile shows that I was certain.

"Yep, I mean come on. Haven't you noticed that they always fight with each other?" I said.

"Yes. Which shows, that they can't stand each other?" Cana said. I frowned and waved my finger in the air in a disagreeing manner.

"No, it means they secretly like each other. I mean come on, the get so close. Not to mention their faces are so close when they fight. If I know better than straight boys don't get that close when they fight." I stated. They took a moment to think about it and I was happy they were considering it.

"I guess you have a point. They have been warming up to each other." Cana said.

"Yes, and remember Master when Gray said the lines, "Now come forth my dragon." It was so sweet even though it was unintentional. It was so cute." I said.

Master smirked, "Yes, that was the day I got to see Lucy naked." He said.

I puffed out my cheeks, "Mind out of the gutter master." I said. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know sis, is it manly to like another man?" Elfman asked. I slammed my fists onto the bar.

"Don't judge me Elfman? I like what I like now are you going to support me in my plan or not." I yelled. His eyes widened and Cana stopped drinking to watch me. I was breathing heavily after that statement and my fists hurt from when they slammed onto the bar. I took a deep breath and fixed my dress. "Pardon the outburst Elfman. I apologize; you know how I get when I want to hook people up."I said.

He waved his hands in the air in the form of surrender. "It's my fault big sister Mira. It was unmanly to anger you." He said. I smiled, Elfman is such a gentlemen.

"I must admit this does sound interesting but, what do we do if they don't like each other?" Cana asked.

I tapped my chin as I asked myself that same question. "I'm not sure yet. But, I'm sure we'll figure that out once we get there." I said.

Cana sighed, "Typical Mira." She muttered. Master was spaced out for a minute so I took the rag and threw it at him in order to snap him out of his trance. It landed on his face and he jumped.

"What?" He jumped.

"Please pay attention Master. I'm on to something here." I complained. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Sorry, I got distracted for a moment." He said apologetically.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You were thinking about Lucy since I brought it up weren't you." I said with a frown.

He blushed, "Sorry, I can't help. Have you seen her body?" He asked.

"Actually yes, because I was there." I shot back. He looked around and quickly began to drink his sake.

"Ok, so if we do this what is the plan exactly?" Cana asked.

"I guess it could be a one day plan for each day. Like day one maybe one comment about each other to the other person." I explained. They nodded and Elfman sighed.

"What if I don't want to do any of the talking?" He asked.

I sighed, "Than you can be chicken and help set up dates and stuff." I said. He sighed and Master refilled his sake mug.

"Well I will happily help you Mira. Because those two need to start dating. There what 23 years old now thanks to the Acnologia." Master said.

I sighed, "It's true. I just hope they don't act stupid with these plans I have. So, we'll need to make sure they don't chicken out." I said. They nodded and I walked out from behind the bar. "Alright, guys I'm heading home. I'm going to plot and get some sleep. Come on Elfman." I said. He stood up from his bench and walked over to me. We walked to the door when Master called out to me.

"Mira I have to tell you something before you go." He said.

I turned to him, "Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"I have new uniform requirements. You must wear shorts and a tank top no exceptions." He said.

I puffed out my cheeks again, "Nice try Master. That's not going to happen." I said. Elfman turned me around and we walked out of the guild hall. The wind blew heavily blowing my dress around. I had to hold it down all the way home.

* * *

**Me: And the plot is told.**

**Natsu: How come I wasn't in it? **

**Gray: Yeah, and why wasn't I?**

**Me: You will be in the next chapter.**

**Natsu: *pouts* we better be.**

**Gray: Yeah, I just wonder what Mira has planned. **

**Mira: You'll see in due time.**

**Me: Yep, so review and tell me what you think. **


	2. The First Day of Christmas I Got the Flu

**Hey guys' thanks for the reviews I appreciate it. As you can see; the poll is over and my new story is up. So, I have to update everyday with this story in order to finish it on time. So, watch out every day until New Years…I hope anyway.**

**One the first day of Christmas i got today one intense cold.**

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

It was another breezy morning in Magnolia town. My trench coat blew around a little bit with each gust of wind. My brother was walking with me; he was nervous for what I had planned. But, I think he'll warm up to it eventually. I stayed up almost all the night coming up with ideas to use on Natsu and Gray. I smirked at the memory of ideas. "Big Sis, what's with the smirk on your face?" Elfman asked. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Sorry Elfman, I was just thinking." I said. He nodded his head and we continued to walk down the path to Fairy Tail. My high heels clicking on the stones with each step I took. My hair was tied in a pony tail because of all the wind. We stopped in front of the guild hall and I took a deep breath and my heart was pounding.

"Are you alright?" Elfman asked.

"Yes, now let the plans commence." I said. I pushed open the guild hall doors and we walked inside. It was the usual crazy-ness going on in here. People were drinking so early in the morning even when I'm not here people pour their own sake. There was fighting and some were just talking. I looked around the guild to see if my two targets were acquired for. I saw Gray was sitting at one of the tables talking with Erza as she ate cake. Lucy was sitting at the bar; most likely waiting for me. But, I didn't see Natsu anywhere; not even Happy was around. I frowned, if Natsu doesn't come in then my plans are ruined. I walked in towards the bar when Master came up to me.

"Good morning Mirajane." He said.

I smiled, "Good morning Master. I hope your mind isn't in the gutter again." I said.

"Of course, that would be silly of me." He said.

"That's great." I said. I took off my trench coat to reveal a pair of black mini skirt and a blue tank top. I hung up my coat on the rack and I walked behind the bar. I looked over at Master whose jaw hit the floor. I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Master?" I asked.

He shook his head rapidly, "Nothing Mira." He said. I sighed and began to stack the glasses on the shelves behind me.

"Hey Mira; that's a nice outfit you're wearing today." Lucy commented.

"Thanks Lucy; I did it to mess with master. I know he is so this is to torture him a little bit." I said. She nodded her head and continued to stack the glasses. I felt I was being watched so I made sure not to stretch too much. I know how the perverts in this guild hall are. There just bound to look up my skirt. I grabbed my last glass when the guild hall doors slammed opened. I screamed in shocked and I dropped the glass cup onto the floor. "Oww." I complained in pain. I lifted my foot off the floor and Lucy came back to help me.

"Mira, are you ok?" She asked. I looked down at my foot and I saw there were big pieces of glass stuck in my skin.

"Y-Yeah, I just need to get this glass out." I said. I hopped out from behind the bar and sat down on the bar stool. Lucy helped me to pick out the pieces of glass from my foot.

"I'm sorry Mira." A voice said behind me. I looked to see a sad happy flying behind me.

I smiled, "It's alright Happy. You didn't mean any harm." I said. He sighed and sat down on the bar next to us.

"I'm sorry; I was just in a rush to get here because Natsu's sick in bed." Happy said sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, he has the flu from staying outside too long. I don't know what to do with him so I came here in hopes that you would know what to do." Happy said.

"_Shit, if he's sick then I'm screwed. My plan won't work. Wait, maybe I can make this work." _I thought. "That's sad. We'll I'll make sure to make him feel better." I said. I looked down at my foot and I saw that all the glass was out. I put my foot on the floor and it felt perfectly fine. I sighed in relief and stood up from my bar stool. I walked over to the master and he looked up at me.

"What is it Mira?" He asked.

"Is it ok, if I go take care of Natsu; he's sick." I said.

"Of course." He said. I smiled and walked over to the coat rack next to the bar and put my trench coat back on. I smirked and walked over to the table where Gray was sitting with Erza.

"Hey Gray, can you help me with something?" I asked sweetly.

He looked up at me, "Sure Mira. What is it?" He asked.

"You'll see but you have to hurry." I said. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. I dragged him to the doors and we left for Natsu's house in the forest.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Oh man, I feel horrible. My body aches, I feel hotter than usual and I can barely breath; not to mention the killer headache. Happy left almost half an hour ago, where the hell is he? I sighed and lied back in my bed. I just hope I don't feel like this on Christmas. That would be awful because I wouldn't be able to hang out with my friends. Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gray. Gray, he's an annoying one but he's not that bad when you get to know him. He's very nice and sweet and. "Wait, what the hell am I thinking?" I yelled. I looked down at my hands, my eyes wide with surprise. "I-I can't think like t-that. He's a friend; yeah that's it. He's just a friend." I said shakily. I heard a knock at the door and I shot up. I held my head as the pain shot through.

"Natsu, are you there?" A voice called to me. It was Mira; she must be here to help me.

"Come in." I called to her. The door opened with a screech; Mira and Gray walked into the house. Why is Gray here; I only asked for Mirajane.

"Hey Natsu. I heard you were sick." She said as she walked into the room. She looked over at me. "Oh my, you look awful." She said.

"Thanks; that makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically. Gray rolled his eyes and Mira walked over to me. She placed a hand on my forehead.

"Man Natsu, your head feels hot; like steamy hot." Mira said. I looked over at Gray, he was chuckling to himself.

I growled, "You think this is funny." I asked annoyed. Gray stopped chuckling and looked over at me.

"A little bit. It's funny to see you all defenseless and weak." He said.

I raised a fist at him, "How about I make you feel this way too pal." I said. I felt pain shoot through my arm and I hissed in pain. I held my arm and pulled it down to my side.

"Natsu, try not to move. I'll make you feel better." Mira said. She stood up from my bed and walked over to her bag that she left on the couch in the living room. Gray sat down on the bed at my feet.

"So, how did you get sick anyway?" He asked.

I sighed, "I was out with Happy for a little too long in the winter weather and got sick. We dragon slayers get a more intense cold than regular people." I said truthfully.

"Is it contagious?" He asked.

I smirked, "No, but I wish it was so you could see how it feels." I said with a chuckle.

He chuckled, "Yeah, like I would want to be stuck here with you with an intense cold." He said. I could read his face; I knew he was lying. I smiled and I looked over and saw Mira walking back over to us. She placed her bag on the bed; she took out a rag and a thermometer. She placed the thermometer in my mouth and she went into the kitchen to wet the rag with cold water. I looked up at the ceiling and a thought came to me.

"Hey Gray." I said.

"Yeah." He answered.

I looked over at him, "Why did you come with Mira? Why did you come to help me?" I asked with a smile.

He sighed, "Well she asked for some help at first but never said what but when she grabbed her medical bag she told me that I had to help her take care of you. I was a little unsure about it at first; because I thought I would make you worse with all the yelling." He said honestly. My smile faded to a frown and I looked back at the ceiling. So many thoughts ran through my head as I replayed his response. So he only came because Mira told him to. I guess he doesn't care about me. My eyes showed sadness; sadness to a sharp depth.

"Well; that's not the case in my opinion." I looked over at him and continued. "I appreciate that you came to help me even if it wasn't your true intentions." I said with my trademark grin. Gray smiled and Mira came back in with a smile of her own.

"Aright Natsu. Hold still so that the rag doesn't fall off." She said. I nodded and she lowered the rag to my forehead and I felt a wave of cold air flow through my body. What the hell did she put on the rag? It kinda reminds me of; damn it I'm doing it again. I felt my face heat up even when there's a huge wave of cold energy flowing through my head and all over my body.

"Hey Mira, how did you get it so cold?" I asked curiously.

She giggled, "That's easy I just used some of Gray's ice that I've collected from the guild." She said. We raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled.

"Well I guess that explains it. Yet, now I have more questions." Gray said. I nodded in agreement and Mira just shrugged her shoulders.

Mira looked at her watch that she had on her left wrist. "Oh my! Well I have to go Natsu. Master won't be happy with no bartender." She said. She stood up from her spot on the bed and grabbed her trench coat and her bag. "Are you coming Gray or do you want to stay?" She asked. Gray looked up at her; I was hoping he would stay yet I had a feeling he was going to leave me here.

"Nah, I'll watch over him. He needs someone to take care of him." He said. I sighed in relief and Mira smiled.

"Alright, tell me how he is when I see you tomorrow." She said. We nodded and she left my house and headed back to the guild hall to tell the master how here plan was coming along. I closed my eyes as slumber was now calling to me. Since I got sick I haven't been able to sleep at all last night and I'm exhausted. I blinked and looked over at Gray. He was just sitting on the bed at my feet as if thinking or waiting for something.

"Gray, are you feeling alright?" I asked. He jumped and looked over at me. He had a hand over his heart and he was breathing heavily.

"Jeez, you scared the crap out of me." He yelled. I frowned and looked away from him.

"Sorry." I said. We stayed silent for a few minutes. We took the time to relax and get rid of the awkward vibe in the air.

"Natsu." He said. I looked back at him. His bangs shadowed his eyes as he sat there. He looked dark almost mad. I gulped and sat up from my spot on the bed. I held the rag to my head so that it doesn't fall off. He looked over at me and sighed. "I'm sorry; I should have yelled at you." He apologized. I smiled a small smile and removed the rag from my head. My headache was gone and my body no longer aches. I was feeling good as new actually.

"Thanks Gray; I accept your apology. But, I was only trying to get your attention." I said. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head; embarrassed that he yelled unintentionally. "Well I'm feeling better. Your ice magic does wonders in healing." I said. He smirked and I smiled. I put my legs over the bed and stood up from my bed. My legs were shaking from lying down for so long. I walked shakily over to my dresser that was in my room. I opened my top drawer and took out my hat and gloves.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked. I looked over at him as I walked over to my coat rack.

"I'm fine now Gray. Your ice really helped me out. I just wanna go to the guild and see our friends." I said. I grabbed my coat and put it on gently. Gray got up from my bed and walked over to me. I put my shoes on and grabbed my hat and gloves. God, I'm going to regret this. I put the hat on and the gloves and I was a blushing mess. Gray raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "Happy got them for my birthday." I said. He nodded and I shook my head. The hat had cat ears and my gloves were paws and they were both blue.

Gray shrugged his shoulders, "They look nice on you." He commented. I smiled and we walked out of the house and headed for the guild hall.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

"Yep, they were totally flirting." I said excitedly. I gathered the group in Master's office and I was so excited. My plan was actually working.

"How the devil did you get them to do that?" Gramps asked.

"I didn't do anything I was just getting the materials ready and they started talking to each other." I said truthfully.

"So, I guess they do like each other than." Cana said. "I'm surprised that Natsu isn't as dense as we thought." She added.

I chuckled, "Yep, our little boys are growing into little men." I said happily. We laughed and I drank my margarita. I drink occasionally; don't judge me.

"What do you have planned next Mira?" Elfman asked.

I smirked, "Oh I think that my friends will be a secret." I said.

* * *

**Me: And scene.**

**Natsu: What the hell was with the cat stuff?**

**Me: I thought it would be cute and it's all part of the plan**

**Gray: I thought it was cute**

**Me: See that means it's working**

**Natsu: Whatever**

**Me: ^_^ See now were all happy. **

**Gray: Yep, now vote on her poll.**

**Me: Yep, who is the hottest guy in Fairy Tail?**

**Natsu: What?**

**Me: And Question of the day. Who thinks it ironic that since Gray used to stalk Natsu that he has a stalker of his own?**

**Natsu: You used to stalk me?**

**Gray: O_O Crap**

**Me: Whoops...Bye Review and vote**


	3. Two feet of snow

**On the second day of Christmas I got today; two feet of snow and one intense flu**

* * *

_**(**__**Mira's POV)  
**_

It was another day in Magnolia. There are only 3 days till Christmas and everyone is excited. I've come up with a lot of plans for Natsu and Gray and I can't wait to unleash them. I'm excited about today's plan because it revolves around the weather. I'm pretty sure with the season were in you can take a guess at what I mean. I was cleaning the glasses behind the bar as I was thinking of what I plan to do today. I saw yesterday that Natsu was wearing a cat themed hat and gloves. If my theory is correct; hopefully he'll wear them today. I just hope that everything goes as planned this time. "Hey Mira." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Natsu sitting at the bar.

"Hey Natsu. How are you feeling today?" I asked.

He smiled, "I'm feeling great. Thanks for helping me out yesterday." He said.

I smiled, "Thanks. But it was mostly Gray who healed you. Funny how he can heal and cause you pain." I said. He laughed and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess if you look at it like that." He said. I turned around and smirked. They've warmed up more than I thought. This plan of mine is working perfectly.

"Can I get you anything Natsu?" I asked.

"Um; yeah a fire whiskey." He said. I nodded and began to make his drink for him. As I was making his drink I was wondering where Gray was. He wasn't here and I need him here for the plan to work. Soon the doors opened and speak of the devil Gray walked in. He was wearing all his clothes but I assume that won't last long.

"Hey Gray." I called to him. He looked over to me and waved to me. He walked over to the bar and sat down a seat from Natsu. "So Gray, are you excited for the snow?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It may be both because I love the snow but I'm afraid I'll strip out of reflex." He said.

I sighed, "Gray, you strip all the time whether it's hot or cold. It won't make much of a difference." I said.

He shrugged his shoulders, "That's true." He said. I put the whiskey in front of Natsu and he gladly drank it. Gray looked over to Natsu. "I never knew you drank Whiskey." He said. Natsu put his drink down and looked over at Gray.

"Only occasionally. I don't want to be like Gramps or Cana and get drunk every day." He said. They laughed but it's true. Those two can drink barrels of sake and still go.

"That's good we don't need another drunk." Gray said. I giggled at their conversation. Making fun of the guilds drunks is very entertaining to say the least. I looked out the window and smiled.

"Hey guys look." I said. I pointed to the window. There was snow falling from the sky in small white flakes.

Gray smirked, "Sweet! Let's head out. I want to go out and throw snow at people." Gray said. Natsu agreed and they got up from their seats and grabbed their coats. They put them on and Natsu put on his cat hat and gloves. I smirked, yes he brought them. Step one, complete.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Ah, the snow. My training ground and my element; sort of. The cold is my home and it's always with me. I looked over at Natsu; he was wearing those cat things again. They're cute on him; I guess happy made a good choice getting those. He saw me watching him and he started to blush a bright red. I smirked and we continued to walk. "Natsu, I have a plan. But, I'm going to need your help." I said.

He smiled, "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I need your help to make some snow balls to throw at everyone." I said.

He smirked, "Alright, let's do it." He said excitedly. I smirked and we ran to a spot where it had plenty of snow and we began to make snow balls together.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

These must be good mittens because I'm not melting the snow. Although its freezing cold out here, my magic keeps me warm enough so that it's not a problem. But, I have to be careful because I just recovered from being sick. So I can't stay out here too long or I'll get sick again and being sick on Christmas Eve is not a plan I have. I formed a snowball with these weird cat hands and it actually helped shape it. When I was shaping it I didn't notice Gray was holding a snow ball over my head. He dropped it down and I gasped at the cold. "G-Gray." I said. I shakily lifted a hand to my head and felt the snow on my head. "Dude, I just got over a cold and you're trying to get me sick again." I complained. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "And right before Christmas no less." I said. I wiped my eyes and Gray put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't think you would react like this." He said. I smirked and smashed a snowball in his face.

"That's what you get you icy bastard." I yelled. I stood up and ran towards the guild and slammed the doors opened. Everyone watched as I ran towards the back of the guild. I slammed the doors open to the back and ran out. I sat down where the river used to be and tried to calm down.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

I was boiling mad, what the hell did you do Gray? I clenched my fists as I saw Gray running inside. "Gray, what the hell did you do?" I yelled. He stopped running and looked over at me.

"I have to talk to Natsu. I'll tell you later." He said. I sighed, at least he's going to apologize but I'm still pissed because he may have just ruined the plan all together. I saw him run into the kitchen and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's he doing now?" I asked. I sneaked over to the kitchen door to see what he was up to. He was over at the stove boiling water and has a packet of hot chocolate mix. He opened the pack and began to mix it in the water. "Oh, he's making hot chocolate for Natsu." I whispered. He grabbed two mugs and filled them with hot cocoa and headed for the door. I stepped back and he walked out. "Go get him Gray." I said encouragingly. He nodded and carefully walked to the back doors to comfort Natsu.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I wiped my face for what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon. Gray hasn't come to check on me yet so I guess he doesn't care. He will always be an icy bastard whether he knows it or not. I looked down in the snow, which reminded me that I was freezing sitting out here. I need to go inside before I get sick again. I was about to get up when I heard the doors to the guild open behind me. I don't care who it is I just want to go home. I heard there footsteps coming towards me and I hid in my legs that were pulled to my chest. They stopped behind me and handed me a hot chocolate. I looked up and saw Gray. "I'm sorry Natsu. I forgot you just recovered the flu." He said. He sat down next to me and drank his cocoa. I sighed and took a sip as well. The heat from the drink flooded through my body like a fire in my belly.

"It's ok. I take the chocolate as an apology. It's really good by the way." I said. He smiled and we drank our hot cocoa together and enjoyed each other's company. "Sorry, about the snow ball to the face." I apologized.

"It's alright, I deserved it anyway." He said.

"And I'm sorry for calling you an icy bastard." I said.

"No problem, I know you don't really mean it." He said. I stayed silent and drank my cocoa. He looked over at me. "Right?" He asked. I got up from my spot on the ground and made a break for it. He saw me and stood up. "Natsu." He called. He chased after me and I laughed. I reached the door and found it locked.

"Stupid door." I muttered. I looked back and Gray was right behind me. He pinned me to the door and my eyes were wide with fright and slight desire.

"I'm right, right?" He asked nervously. My heart was beating quickly and I was about to answer when the door behind me opened and we fell to the floor of the guild. When I opened my eyes I saw Gray was on top of me. He gasped and I was a blushing wreck.

"Ok boys; there's no place here for that." Mira said. My blush darkened and Gray stood up from above me and he extended his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up from the ground and I was still blushing since the whole guild saw it. Mira was smiling; Gramps was smirking and Cana she was still drinking so she didn't even notice. Everyone else was just a mix between shocked and what the fuck. "Ok guys, now that these two are back I have some news to tell you." Mira yelled to everyone. Everyone looked at Mira and she grabbed a big bowl. "We will be having a Christmas party tomorrow so I need to you all to pick a name and get that person a present. It's a secret Santa gift." She explained. I smiled big because I was really excited.

"This should be good." Gray said. Everyone quickly lined up to get a name from the bowl. I and Gray stayed back so we don't get crushed or stampeded on. After everyone got a slip of paper Mira walked over to us and showed us the bowl.

"Alright boys, there's two slips left. Pick one and hope you get someone good." She said. We reached into the bowl and we grabbed a slip of paper each and I read the name. My eyes widened and I smiled. _Gray _is what the slip said. I'm excited to get him something but what can I get him and when I only have a day to get it.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

What are the odds that I got him? My slip said _Natsu_ and I was actually excited. But, what should I get him? I sighed; this is going to be harder that I thought. Mira smiled, "I guess that's everybody then." She said.

I looked up at her, "Did you get a slip?"I asked.

She nodded, "Of course, I got mine first." She said. I nodded and she walked back to the bar to serve thirsty guild members. I sighed and looked down at my slip.

"Well, I'm going shopping. Got to go and get a present."I said.

"You want me to come. I need to get a present too." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, who did you get anyway?" I asked.

He smirked, "That's a secret. You'll see tomorrow." He said. I frowned and he chuckled. We walked over to the bar and placed our mugs on the counter.

"We'll see you tomorrow Mira." I said. She nodded and we left the guild hall.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

I clapped my hands together. "Yes, finally." I said. I looked over and saw Master sitting on the bar.

"You've done well Mira. I never expected this plan to actually start working until later in the week." Master said.

I chuckled evilly, "My plans never fail. They will get together; I can feel it. And I'm glad Gray got Natsu upset or they would have never done that stunt where they fell on the floor. Ah, classic." I said.

"Yes, I was shocked that happened but they were more surprised." He said.

"Yes, I just can't wait for the party. The oldest party plan in the book is going to come into action." I said.

"And what would that be?" Master asked.

I smirked, "Mistletoe; baby."I said.

* * *

**Me: Ahh, the old fall to the ground trick. Works everytime.**

**Natsu: That was not cool.**

**Gray: what? Why?**

**Natsu: No, not that. The snow ball to the head. That was so uncalled for.**

**Me: If i didn't do that the plot for the chapter would have sucked.**

**Natsu: *sigh* point taken.**

**Me: *Smirk* I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Mira: Yep, Mistletoe**

**Me: Yep, Now question of the day. Is Juvia the most annoying charector in Fairy Tail (The guild)**

**Natsu & Gray: YES**

**Me: My point taken.**

**Mira: Review**


	4. Three Embarresing Moments

**On the third day of Christmas; I got today; 3 embarrassing moments, 2 feet of snow and an intense flu. **

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

It was the night of the Christmas party and everyone was excited. Its 2 days until Christmas which means one day until Christmas Eve. I was in charge of setting up the Christmas party and I was excited. That means I control where everything is placed, even my deadly mistletoe. I chuckled evilly, "This is going to be the best party ever." I said. Elfman was setting up the disco ball and lights. Master was setting up the tinsel on the bar and putting up the table clothes. Cana surprisingly speared her time from drinking to help set up for the party. She was guess what it is. She's setting up the alcohol table. I know ironic right. I was setting up the Christmas themed alcohol glasses for the party.

"Hey Mira; what's up with these lights?" Elfman asked.

I smirked, "That's for later Elfman. You'll see." I said with a smirk. Elfman sighed and continued to put up the lights. "Make sure to set up the remote control while you're up there. I'm going to need it." I said. He nodded and I finished putting down the glasses. I looked around and smiled, the decorations were up and I was so excited. All that was left was the fateful mistletoe. I walked over to the door and hung it above the door. I smiled and stepped back. The others walked over to me. I smirked and turned to them. "My plans are coming along perfectly." I said.

"Can I drink, now?" Cana asked impatiently. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, just don't drink it all." I said. She quickly went over to the alcohol and began to kill her liver more.

"Mira, do you think Natsu and Gray will be mad with our plans." Master asked.

"No, they'll be pleased." I said.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I and Natsu decided to head to the party together. We know that since Mira's planning this party it can't be good for whoever the unlucky souls are, so we promised to keep each other out of that mess. I and Natsu also have the presents we bought for our secret Santa's. Though we did shop separately so we didn't see each other's gifts. "Gray, what do you think Mira has planned?" Natsu asked. Since this was a party we had to get dressed up. Natsu decided to wear a pair of leather pants and a red button up shirt with his muffler. I must say he looks hot and every time I look at him I just want to pounce on him.

"I'm not sure, so we'll have to keep a close eye out." I said. He nodded and we continued walking.

"You know I just hope no one gets too drunk. I don't want anything bad happening." He said with a frown.

"Yeah, if someone does get to drunk. I'll kick their ass." I said. Natsu chuckled and clutched his gift close. Just who is that present for and why do I feel so jealous? I sighed and we looked down the block and saw that people were arriving and fast. People were muttering and standing back as if trying to escape. I raised an eyebrow and Natsu looked nervous.

"Maybe we should wait." He said.

"I say we should check it out so we can be prepared." I said. He nodded and we continued down the road and the last of the people went in. I could hear the music playing and people talking. I took a deep breath and we began to walk inside. It looked fine to me when Natsu pulled me back.

"Wait man, look." He said. He pointed to the top of the door and I saw the mistletoe hanging down in its glory.

I sighed, "Mira." I said. Natsu tightened his grip on my wrist and he dragged me to the back of the guild so we could enter through the back of the guild. We ran towards the back of the guilds and Natsu looked determined to get in without going under the mistletoe. We ran up the path to the back doors and saw that there was mistletoe there two. "Damn it." I said. Natsu sighed and looked down at his present.

"Well I'm not going in. You have fun Gray." He said. He walked away but I grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no you're not." I said. He gasped as I pulled him back. He stopped when he hit my chest. He blushed and I brought him back towards the front. He struggled to get free but I just wasn't going to let that happen. We arrived at the front and Mira saw us.

"Hey guys, come on in." She said. Natsu struggled to get free from my grip but I held his wrist tight and I dragged him inside.

"No, I am not going in there." He said.

"You're going in Natsu. Even if we have to go through the mistletoe. You've been through worse right." I said. He stopped struggling and pulled me away from the door. He pulled me to the side of the door. He looked down at the ground; his bangs covering his eyes.

"Look, I want to go to this party as much as you do. But, I just don't want to go under that mistletoe." He said.

I sighed, "I know that but my question is why." I said.

He was blushing brightly, "I've never kissed anyone." He said. I gasped; yeah I shouldn't be surprised but it's still shocking for him to admit it.

"Look, I know you're nervous; but you have to trust me. I'll figure something out." I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone." He said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I would embarrass you?" I asked.

"What, no. I mean that I might do it wrong and they'll make fun of me." He said.

"Don't worry. There won't be anything forced on us." I said. I grabbed his wrist and brought him back to the door. Mira was still waiting for us. We walked inside and Mira stopped us.

"Guys, mistletoe. You know that means." She said. Everyone was now looking our way. Natsu was clutching his gift in nervousness and I was showing determination.

"Mira, we're not participating in the mistletoe." I said straight out.

"But, it's a tradition. You have to kiss the one your with under the mistletoe." She complained. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Natsu. He was hiding behind me and I sighed.

Mira walked over to us, "Mira, just let us slide. Natsu really scared to do it so do it for him." I said nicely. She looked back at Natsu and saw how scared he was and her eyes softened.

"Very well. But, I make no promises it won't happen again." She said. I smiled and Natsu came out from behind me. Mira walked away to Master and Natsu looked at me.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate that. I owe you one." He said.

"No problem. Your first kiss shouldn't be forced on you. That's not a magical moment." I said. He nodded and we walked inside and placed our gifts under the tree. Natsu wanted to get a drink so we walked over to the refreshments table and we looked around. It was all alcohol, much to our despair. Mira walked over and frowned.

"What's wrong, guys?" She asked.

"Are you trying to get everyone drunk?" Natsu asked.

She chuckled, "No, but a party isn't a party without alcohol." She said. I sighed and Natsu frowned.

"Can we just get some water or something? We're not big drinkers." I said.

She smiled, "Of course, come with me." She said. She led us to the bar and we sat down. She went into the back to get us some cups to use as well as the ice. Natsu seemed distracted since he looked a little spaced out. Mira came back with our drinks and I gladly began to drink it. It tasted a little funny but I didn't take any notice to it. Natsu was drinking his water but he seemed to be eyeing Mira as if he's angry with her. I sighed and looked out at the party. The people were having fun with dancing and drinking. Thankfully no one was fighting. I smiled and looked over at Natsu.

"What's wrong Natsu?" I asked.

He looked over at me with a sad expression. "Nothing, I just have a bad feeling." He said.

I frowned, "Yeah, I got that vibe to; but remember it's almost Christmas Eve so things are bound to happen." I said.

He sighed, "I guess you're right. I just hope nothing bad happens." He said.

"Don't worry; nothing bad will happen. I mean, what more could there possibly be." I said.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

Oh Gray, since you just said that, you just jinxed it. I have plenty more ideas to see you kiss him, or if I have to at least get you two to dance together. I smirked, I don't know if they noticed yet but I spiked there drinks with alcohol. Only 10 percent is alcohol but it's still alcohol. And since Gray has never had alcohol it will kick in faster for him. Which is just what I'm hoping for because if he's drunk; than it easier for him to loosen up and get Natsu to do things with him. Natsu knows that he trusts Gray so I assume he will follow. Which is just what I'm hoping for my plan to work tonight? I just need to remember not to get them too drunk because I don't need anyone raped and it be my fault. I smiled, note to self no more than 3 shots of alcohol tonight for them.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

The night could have been worse than I thought. If Gray hadn't talked Mira out of the mistletoe stunt then I would have left. I really don't want to do that until I know he likes me back. Because my first kiss is going to be with someone that likes me. I looked over at Gray; the Christmas lights reflected off of him making him look even more sexy than usual. I blushed a dark red and looked away to drink my water. I have to say it tasted strange but I tasted good. "Alright everyone, it's time to dance. Find a partner and get on that dance floor." Mira called to everyone. Everyone scrambled around to find a partner as Mira was putting on a slow song.

"Oh great; this is just fantastic." I said.

Mira looked back at us, "Come on guys everyone has to dance." She said.

"Are you dancing Mira?" Gray asked.

She smiled, "Actually yes, I'm dancing with Freed." She said. Freed came over to the bar and Mira latched onto his arm they walked onto the dance floor.

"Man, what the hell do we do now?" I asked.

Gray smiled, "I guess we have to dance." He said. He grabbed my hand and he dragged me onto the dance floor. Why did he have to grab my hand? We stopped in an open area on the dance floor and I looked at nervously.

"You sure about this?" I asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't." He said. He put his hands on my hips and I was blushing brightly.

"Alright, if you say so." I said shyly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we began to dance to the song that was playing. In my head the entire time I was mentally cursing Mira for this. Gray had a firm grip on me as if he didn't want to let me go. It was nice but yet kind of nerve racking. My heart was pounding as the song started to end. I looked around the floor Mira was happy with Freed but she seemed to eye us every few moments. I sighed as my face got brighter and I looked up at Gray. He was eyeing me which made me look away with a smile. The song stopped and everyone stopped dancing. I removed my arms from his neck but he didn't remove his hands from my hips. "Umm, Gray." I said. He looked down at me and I pointed to his hands. He immediately let me go and I smiled.

"Alright time for the love lights. The love light goes around the room and detects love from the partners. If the lights land on you than it feels the love you two feel. If it does land on you; you must spread the love with a kiss." Mira said. My eyes widened and I saw the heart shaped light begin to go around the room.

"Should we leave?" I asked. He nodded and we made a break for it. But as we got to the door. The light landed on us I gasped.

"Oh, it looks we have a winner." Mira said. My heart was beating fast and I was getting nervous once again.

"M-Mira; do I have to?" I asked nervously. She nodded and Gray put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine Natsu. Just take a deep breath." He said. I nodded and took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Now, turn around and face me." He said. I gulped and turned around. Gray and everyone was watching me. He grabbed my muffler and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened again. He was actually kissing me, and he didn't care it was me. He pulled away and I was blushing all over.

"Damn, that was something." Mira said. Everyone was clapping and cat calls were heard.

"All right Mira that's enough. Let's just get to the gifts." Gray said. She smiled and everyone gathered near the tree on the stage. I stayed back as well as Gray.

"Why did you do that Gray?" I asked.

He looked down at me, "Because the light picked up on us. We had to plus I wanted to." He said.

I sighed, "Well I'm going home. Tell me how the rest of the party goes." I said.

"Wait, what about your gift?" Gray asked.

I sighed, "I'll open it tomorrow. I just need to go home and think." I said. I walked to the doors of the guild and walked out into the breezy night.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Damn it Mira. You made Natsu upset over that stupid kiss. I walked over to the tree where Mira was watching people give each other presents. She looked over at me and frowned. "Where's Natsu?" She asked.

I growled, "He left because he was upset that you made him do that. He feels embarresed and the fact that you made him lose his first kiss by force." I said angrily. She dropped her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault. The heart landed on you two. I didn't know it was his first kiss." She said.

"Yeah, we'll I'm going to get mine and his present and going to find him. You probably ruined his night Mira." I said. I walked through the opening of people and walked over the tree. I grabbed the present I bought and the present that was for me. I walked out of the guild hall and headed to Natsu's house.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

Oh no, my plans are sinking. What the hell do I do? Think Mira think. I sighed and walked over to the tree and grabbed my present and walked over to the bar. I felt so depressed right now, this is not how the plan was supposed to go tonight. I sat down on the bar stoll and the master came over to me. "What's wrong Mira?" Master asked.

I sighed, "I may have just ruined Natsu and Gray's chance at a relationship." I said sadly.

"How?" He asked surprised.

"I ruined Natsu's first kiss. Gray said he was upset it was forced onto him." I said. I had tears trickling my eyes but I wiped them away.

"I'm sorry Mira. You were just trying what you thought was best. You wouldn't have known if it was his first kiss or not." He said.

"I know. I just have to apologize tomorrow and hope he can forgive me." I said. He nodded and I stood up from my seat at the bar and headed home to think about my actions.

* * *

**Me: T_T POOR NATSU**

**Natsu: What the hell?**

**Gray: I'm sorry but she made me. But, that doesn't mean i didn't enjoy it**

**Me: AWW**

**Natsu: I don't care; it was still forced on me.**

**Me: I'm sorry Natsu. I promise it gets better.**

**Natsu: Better be.**

**Me: Now, Question of the day. Is a mistletoe, first kiss forced?**

**Natsu and Gray: Yes!**

**Me: Agreed now review and vote the poll. Christmas will be the day i reveal the Top 2 hottest guys in Fairy Tail**


	5. 4 helpful friends

**Merry Christmas everyone. Sorry for the late update I almost died from grease smoke…Twice. But, I'm still alive and kicking so enjoy the chapter. The top two hottest guys in Fairy Tail coming in at number 1 with 5 votes is *drum roll* Gray Fullbuster. *Screams of fangirls and myself* Now coming in at a close second place with 4 votes is *Drum roll* Natsu Dragneel *Fangirl screams and mine* There you go top hottest guys. If you want to know the others than I can tell you. **

**3****rd**** – Loke**

**4****th**** Edo Natsu**

**5****th**** Other- (Whoever voted other please tell me who it is because I want to know who the hell it was. **

**On the fourth day of Christmas I got today. Four helpful friends, 3 embarrassing moments, two feet of snow and one intense cold. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

My confrontation with Natsu after the party didn't go as great as I had thought. It started pretty bad but it progressed and got better. But towards the end it spiraled downhill and got bad again and he kicked me out. Don't ask me what I did, because I don't know? I sighed and looked down at the gift I got from Natsu. It was a locket with all of our friends in it. He said the exact words to me when he gave this to me. "If you strip this off anywhere, I'll kick your icy ass." I chuckled at that memory and my eyes converted back to locket that hangs on my neck. My eyes always locked first with Natsu. He stands out in the picture with his trademark grin and Happy on his head.

"Whatcha looking at Gray?" Lucy asked. I looked next to me and saw Lucy was sitting next to me with Loke by her side.

"It's just the locket I got from Natsu." I said.

She smiled, "Was that the secret Santa gift?" She asked.

"Yep, it shows our team." I said. They looked at the locket when I put it in front of them.

Lucy sighed, "At least yours was thoughtful." She said.

Loke frowned, "You didn't like my gift." Loke said.

"Of course I didn't. You bought me lingerie." She said annoyed.

"Too much information." I said.

She blushed, "Sorry." She said. I looked back down at the locket and sighed. Natsu, why is it your mad at me? Is it because I stole I first kiss. Or…is it that I embarrassed you? I frowned and released the locket so that I hit my chest. I stood up from my seat at the bar and headed to the doors of the guild. I put on my coat and opened the doors.

"Gray, where you heading? It's Christmas Eve you should be here with friends." Loke said.

I turned my head to him, "I'm just going to go and clear my head."I said. I walked out the doors of the guild and I felt the cold winds of winter hit my body. I headed down the road towards the one place I know I can clear my head. South Gate Park.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

It's Christmas Eve and I'm home alone. We'll not alone if I count Happy. I've been so depressed since that party. But, should I really be upset this much. I mean Gray seemed to be just as nervous as I was. He also cared about my well being during the mistletoe. But, why didn't he let me get away with the heart lights? It's not like I didn't enjoy the kiss he gave me; I just don't know if he meant it the way I did. I shook my head; stop thinking about that. I moved muffler down and grabbed the chain to the locket that I was wearing. This is the locket I got from Gray for my Christmas present for Secret Santa. It was a picture of me and Gray together. We were on the beach in our bathing suits. The sun shining down on us making Gray look like he was glowing. My muffler was tied on my head and I was smiling big. It always brought me a speak of joy to see this picture but it also brings me gloom right now. It's only because I don't know what his actions were last night. "Natsu, you need to cheer up. It's Christmas eve." Happy said.

"I know; I'm just really confused right now." I said. Happy frowned and sat down in front of me.

"Natsu, I know you're upset about what happened with you and Gray. But sitting in the house on Christmas Eve is just sad."He said. I clenched my hands around the locket that I wear under my muffler. My smile was slowly coming back but I still felt awful.

"It's not that simple Happy. You know how I feel about Gray. But, I don't know if he likes me back." I cried. Happy came over and sat down in my lap and he looked up at me. He raised a paw and slapped me with all his might.

"Listen to yourself Natsu. You're the one who taught me not to give up. So, don't give up on the face that he may like you back." Happy yelled. I gasped; maybe he's right I need to fix this. I stood up from my spot on the floor and looked by the door. I grabbed my coat, gloves and hat and put them on.

"Wish me luck Happy." I said.

"Aye, sir." He said. I smiled and ran out the door to the guild hall to find Gray.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I made it to the South Gate Park and luckily it was quiet and no one was around. I sat down under the tree that sits in the northeast side of the park. I looked up at the sky as the snowflakes fall onto my body as well as everything else. It was a beautiful day to say the least; but I wish I didn't feel so depressed. Then the day would feel more Christmas to me. I decided to take the chance now to look around the city and see all the lights. The buildings were covered in twinkling lights and stars. There were Christmas trees everywhere and people walking around with last minute shopping bags full of presents. I sighed; people are so happy this time of year. "Gray, is that you?" A voice called to me. I looked to my side to see Natsu walking over to me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said. He had a slight smile on his face as he sat down next to me. He looked at me with a sad face yet it also wasn't sad.

"I got the courage from Happy to come and talk to you. I'm sorry about last night. I was a little overreacted and I took it out on you." He said apologetically.

My eyes softened, "That's alright. I know you were in a lot of distress after that. So, I took it as being upset with me so I blamed it on myself and not you." I said.

"What the hell do you mean about being distressed? What am I a princess?" He asked.

I chuckled, "No, you're a dragon. That's completely different." I said. He blushed and I just chuckled. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Whatever." He muttered. I smiled at his childish-ness. I noticed that the chain to his locket was peeking out of his muffler. I chuckled, I guess he liked it after all.

"Well, I say we head to the guild because if Erza found out we weren't at the guild on Christmas Eve. She would be pissed." I said frantically. Natsu shot right up at that statement.

"Then what the hell are we sitting around for let's go." He said. We ran out of the park and headed for the guild hall.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

This is bad, where's Natsu and Gray? I need to apologize to them for this relationship to still work. I can't live with the guilt of possibly making a couple in love unable to be happy. I sighed and leaned against the bar. Everyone else seemed to be happy; but I know that they're not. The doors to the guild opened and I saw Gray and Natsu walk inside. I was very puzzled by this. Are they still mad at each other? They seem happy. Natsu looked over at me and his face darkened slightly. I frowned deeper and hid my face in my crossed arms on the bar. "Mira, are you alright?" Natsu asked. I raised my head and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I cried. His eyes widened as I latched onto him. "I'm sorry about last night. I know I shouldn't have done that. But, I thought you wouldn't have minded. And I didn't know it was your first." I cried.

"Damn, by the way you say it sounds worse than it does." Gray said. I blushed as I replayed what I just said. God, I hope Fried didn't hear that.

I wiped my face and looked them in the eyes. "Do you forgive me?" I asked. Natsu stayed silent as he thought about it.

He sighed, "I guess. It wasn't as bad as I thought." He said. I sighed in relief and let him go.

"Thanks you guys. I was really worried you wouldn't forgive me." I said.

"It's fine. But, we have to go. Merry Christmas Eve, Mira." Natsu said. They waved good bye and left for the table where there friends were.

* * *

**Me: Sorry guys, I know this says Christmas Eve but I was unable to update yesterday due to lateness and lung inhalation of Grease smoke. I apologize. **

**Natsu: Are you alright?**

**Me: Yeah, I might do today's story as well. But remember it's Christmas so…**

**Gray: They'll understand if you don't. **

**Me: Ok, Now question of the day. Are the Edo Natsu and Gray just as cute together as the real Natsu and Gray?**

**Gray and Natsu: *shrug shoulders* Maybe.**

**Me: Review.**


	6. 5 Special Flowers

**Merry Christmas everyone…I hope you got nice gifts today. Sorry the last chapter was short but I was busy and it got late and the whole smoke thing. The question of the day last chapter…I personally think that maybe they could be almost as cute as Earthland Gray and Natsu. I mean come on their so Kawaii. **

**On the fifth day of Christmas I got…5 special flowers…4 helpful friends…3 embarrassing moments…2 feet of snow and one intense flu.**

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

It's Christmas and I'm totally excited to see what the others got from each other. Since I live alone I have no need to buy presents and put them under a tree. It's kinda sad but I got over it awhile ago. Actually this is the saddest time of the year for me; since I haven't been able to celebrate one of my favorite holidays of the year with my family since Deliora killed them. I sighed and walked out of the house and headed for the guild hall. It wasn't that crowded outside today which is good so I don't have to move around everyone. As I started walking I felt kinda bad walking to see my friends empty handed so I decided to head to a few of the shops on my way to the guild. At one of the local magic shops I decided to get Lucy a new key pouch. It's a pouch that's also on her belt so it won't fall off. She has a tendency to do that. Next I got a new pair of shades for Loke; I also got a pair for myself. Next was Erza, so I stopped by the bakery and got here some strawberry shortcake. Lastly, was Natsu; no idea what to get him. So I prayed I would see something on the way. As I walked down the streets of Magnolia I noticed one particular stand that had beautiful flowers. I shrugged my shoulders and walked inside and decided to look around. The shop had tons of flowers all around. But, one of the signs caught my eyes. It said that flowers have meaning so choose wisely. What the hell does that mean? "Are you having trouble?" The store attendant asked.

I turned to her, "Yeah. What do you mean the flowers have meaning?"I asked curiously.

She smiled, "The flowers type or color have a certain meaning. Like say if you get a pink flower for someone that means friendship." She said. I nodded and looked back at the flowers.

"Do you have a list of meanings so I can get the right ones?" I asked. She nodded and went to her desk to grab the list. She dug around in her desk for the list; papers flew everywhere as she dug around. She sat up and she had the list in her hand and she walked back to me.

"Sorry about that. Here you are." She said and handed me the list. I grabbed it and began to read through it carefully. There were plenty of options I could go for so I had to choose wisely. I looked around the shop for the flowers that I picked out from this list. Once I saw they were all there I handed her back the list.

"Thank you for your help. I'm sure my friend will appreciate these." I said.

She smiled, "I'm sure she'll love them." She said. I stayed silent and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just assumed they were for a girl. You look like a ladies' man." She said.

"Well I suppose I'm a man's man as well." I said. I blushed and she just smiled.

"Well either way he'll love them." She said. I nodded and began to search for the flowers in question.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

It's Christmas, I'm so excited. Lucy wanted all of us to meet at the guild today so that we could all be together. I'm so excited I can barely keep my stability as I walk towards the guild. Happy was just watching me like I was weird drunk. "Natsu, do you have to use the bathroom or something?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "Nah, I'm just really excited. Everyone will be all together while we celebrate Christmas." I said.

"Natsu, you sound like one of those characters on those corny Christmas movies you watch." Happy said.

I blushed, "Shut up happy. I know you're only to see Carla." I said with a smirk.

He smirked back, "What about you? You're excited to see Gray again. You liiikkkeee him." He said mockingly.

I blush a dark crimson, "You know that already. Beside's I'm not even sure he likes me back." I said.

"I'm sure he does Natsu. I mean come on the locket says it all." He said. My eyes converted to the locket that's on my neck. I reached my hand inside my muffler and grabbed the chain to the locket and pulled it out. I fell onto my chest and I opened it up. The picture of me and Gray was shown and I sighed.

"Maybe, but that means nothing." I said. I closed the latched on the locket and placed it back under my muffler. Happy sighed and we continued on our way towards the guild. What caught my eye was Gray walking into a flower shop. I raised an eyebrow, why the hell is he going into a flower shop? Happy saw me and looked inside.

"He's seems to be buying flowers." Happy said. He smirked, "Maybe there for you. Cause he liiikkkeesss you." He added.

"Whatever, let's just go and we'll meet him at the guild." I said. Happy flew up next me.

"Aye sir." He said.

* * *

_**(**__**Gray's POV)**_

"Thank you. I'm sure he'll love these very much." I said happily.

She smiled, "You're welcome. Merry Christmas." She said. I nodded and left the shop and headed for the guild. I held the bags tight in my hands as I walked to the guild. The weather may be cold but nothing I can't handle. I looked down at the bags in my hands.

"I'm sure there gonna like these." I said. I smiled brightly and looked up so I don't bump into anyone. I reached my hand out and watched as the snowflakes fell onto my hand. I chuckled and saw that I finally arrived at the guild hall. I walked to the doors and pushed them open. Once I got inside I saw that everyone was here and ready to celebrate. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw what Natsu was wearing. Do you really want to know? He's wearing leather pants, a red t-shirt with a black belt on it with his arms totally exposed showing off his muscles and a Santa hat. I shook my head and walked over to the table where everyone was. They saw me coming and they smiled.

"Hey Gray. Glad you could finally make it." Lucy said. I walked over to the bench and sat down on the end.

"Alright, let's exchange gifts." Erza said excitedly. Erza took one out and handed it to Lucy. She opened it and saw she got a new outfit. I rolled my eyes and she placed the gift back in the box and placed it at her feet. Lucy handed a gift to Natsu who opened it and found he got pair of sunglasses. Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked over at Loke.

"Hey everyone needs a pair sometime in their lives and your flames are bright." Loke said. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and put them on. I chuckled and Natsu handed his gift to Lucy. She opened it to see a new quill. She does write a lot so her old quill is probably starting to dull.

"Thanks Natsu. I needed a new one." She said. Lucy then handed a gift to me and I opened it. I took it out of the box to show a necklace with a cross on it.

"Lucy, you know I have one of these already right?" I said.

She blushed, "Sorry, I thought you would lose it one day because of your stripping habit." She said. I placed it back in the box and took out a box from the bag I had at my feet and handed it to Erza. She looked at it and her eyes widened. She opened it up to show freshly made Strawberry Shortcake.

"I may eat it now because of how good it looks." She commented. I smiled and she grabbed a fork and began to eat it. She quickly got another gift and handed it to Loke. Loke opened it up and he glared at it.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. Erza stopped eating her cake and looked at him.

"You know exactly what it is." I said.

"Condoms, seriously." He said.

She smirked, "Lucy doesn't need to get pregnant anytime soon so you need to be careful." She said. I raised an eyebrow and I looked over at Natsu. He was blushing slightly. I smirked; I knew one of the choices I got was appropriate for him. Loke sighed and handed his gift over to me. I opened it and took out a watch.

"It's a fairy tail watch." He said. I smiled and placed it on my wrist and set the time. I took out another gift and handed it to Lucy. She opened it up and smiled.

"A new belt and it's even got a pouch on it. Thanks Gray." She said. She placed it back in the box and placed it at her feet. She handed her next present to Natsu who opened up to show a gift card. "It's for the guild bar. You can get food and drinks as much as you want until the money runs out." She said.

"Cool, how much is on here anyway?" He asked.

"I think about 10,000 jewel." She said. Damn, that's a lot of Jewel. Natsu placed it back and handed his next present to Erza. She gladly took it and showed us the video camera.

"Natsu, why do I need a video camera?" She asked.

He smiled, "It's not the use of the camera. It's what's on the camera." He said.

"What's in the camera?" She asked.

He smiled brightly, "About a couple days ago I went to the fairy council Jail and asked if I could get a video from Jellal telling you Merry Christmas." He said. Erza put a hand on her mouth and had tears falling down her face.

"Oh my gosh Natsu. This is the best gift ever." She said. She gave him a hug and his head hit her armor. He muttered an "ouch" and he rubbed his head. Erza then handed me her gift to me. I opened it up to show a cuff link. "It's shocker. If you put it on it will make sure you don't strip or you get shocked." She said. Yep, never using this; ever. I placed this to my side and grabbed the present I got for Loke and handed it to him. He opened it up and he smirked.

"See, he has style. New shades for a new year." He said. He put them on and he looked pretty stylish. Loke handed his last present to Lucy. She opened it and rolled her eyes.

"Loke, what the hell?" She yelled. Loke smirked and he put an arm around her. "God, at this rate I don't think you ever deserve to get laid." She said. I smirked and his eyes widened.

"What?" He asked in surprise. I chuckled and he began to sulk. Lucy had no more presents to give so Natsu gave a present to Loke. Loke opened it and he frowned. "Seriously?" He asked.

Natsu smiled, "Yep, I just thought it would be funny." He said. He placed the box next this feet and all that was left was the present I got Natsu.

I stood up from the bench, "Natsu, come here." I said. He looked over at me and stood up from his seat and walked over to me. I reached down into my bag and pulled out the flowers and put them behind my back. "My present is 5 things that represent you in my opinion. I pulled out the first flower. It was a white rose. He was puzzled.

"I don't get it." He said.

I smiled, "The flowers have meaning you know. Your task tonight is to figure out what each one means. And tomorrow I will tell you if your right." I said. He smiled and looked back down at the white rose. He twirled it around and looked back up at me. I grabbed the next flower and handed him the Daisy. He placed it with the white rose and looked back at me. Next I handed him the Iris flower. He gasped at its beauty and he smiled. He pets the petals to get a feel on them to see how delicate they are. Next I handed him the lilac he smiled and looked at it very closely to make sure he got every detail. And lastly I handed him the red and white flower. That one was a little strange but the meaning is all that matters. He placed all 5 flowers together like a bouquet and smiled.

"Thanks Gray; there wonderful. I can't wait to figure out what these mean." He said. I smiled and he went over to the others to show them what I gave him. I chuckled and grabbed the bags and placed them in the garbage. I looked back at Happy; he had a long face so I walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Happy?"I asked.

He sighed, "I didn't get a present and Carla isn't here." He said.

I chuckled, "We'll you're lucky because I got you the best present." I said. His face lit up with excitement.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just be at the Café at 2pm someone will be waiting for you at table 5." I said. He nodded and went back over to Natsu. I chuckled, today was probably one of the best Christmas' I've had since my parents died. But, I knew there watching over me from heaven. That's probably why with all the vicious attacks I never die. I smiled, "I love you, mom and dad."I whispered. I felt a tear escape my eye and I wiped it away. I walked back over to table so we can discuss the plans for lunch; cause boy I was hungry.

* * *

**Me: AWW So sweet.**

**Natsu: That was very sweet of you Gray.**

**Gray: *sulking* **

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Gray: I miss my family.**

**Natsu: *hug* we're your family**

**Me: Yeah, we love you just as much as they do.**

**Fans: Yeah**

**Gray: *smiles* Thanks guys.**

**Me: Now Question of the day. What was your favorite Gray x Natsu moment? Peronally i have a lot of them so i can't choose. **

**Natsu: Yeah, way to many. **

**Gray: *strips to his underwear* you can say that again**

**Fans: *Faint from sexy overload* **

**Gray: What the hell?**

**Natsu: Your clothes have the power to make people faint.**

**Me: Review and Merry Christmas from all of Fairy Tail. **


	7. 6 yummy cupcakes

**Hey guys sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I had to go to an orthodontist appointment and my teeth were killing me so I couldn't concentrate. Plus, I couldn't think of anything for day 6 but…NOW I DO! Yay, I think you'll like this one because it's absolutely sweet…Literally!**

**On the sixth day of Christmas I got today 6 delicious cupcakes… 5 special flowers…4 helpful friends…3 embarrassing moments…2 feet of snow and 1 intense flu. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Who would have thought the day after Christmas was so boring? I was just sitting on my couch flipping through TV channels. I sighed and placed the remote down next me. The channel decided to stop on a cooking channel. It seemed to be a baking show. An idea popped into my head. I smirked and stood up from the couch. "It may be crazy but I just might be fun." I said. I walked over to the coat rack I had by the door and grabbed my coat. Wait, I looked down; I was only in my boxers. "How the hell does this keep happening?" I yelled. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom so that I can change and head out to the store to buy some things to cook with. I grabbed my black pants and a shirt and put them on quickly. I ran back downstairs and grabbed my trench coat and left the house.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I groaned; this is getting ridiculous. I looked down the flowers I laid gently on the ground. These things are said to have meaning but I can't figure them out. I sighed, "I'm going to need to some help." I said. I stood up from my spot on my bedroom floor and grabbed my wall phone. I dialed in a number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello." A voice said.

I smiled, "Hey Levy, I need to ask you something." I said.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"I got these flowers for Christmas and I need to figure out there meanings. Do you think you can help me?" I asked.

She aww'ed into the phone. "Of course, I'll be over in a little bit." She said then hung up the phone. I put my phone back on the wall and leaned against the wall. I sighed, "I hope these meanings aren't as hurtful as I think." I said.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV**_

I arrived at the grocery store and was getting more excited by the minute. I walked down the aisles looking for what I would need. It's a good thing I paid attention to the lady on the TV and watched what she put in the bowls and stuff. I looked around for the items necessary but had a hard time remembering everything. I groaned, "Man, I can't remember what that last thing was." I said.

"What are you looking for Gray?" A voice asked me. I jumped and put a hand to my heart.

"Damn Mira, do you have to scare me like that?" I asked.

She smiled, "Sorry Gray, I just wanted to help you." She said.

I took a deep breath, "Well do you think you can help me get some stuff to make cupcakes?" I asked.

She smirked, "I didn't know you bake." She said.

"I don't. I just thought it would give me something to do." I said.

"We'll I'll help you; just don't do anything stupid with these." She said. I nodded and she began to look through my basket to see what I have missing. "Ok, you're missing the baking powder and Baking soda also, you missing icing and wrappers that can be baked in the oven." She said.

"Thanks Mira, I have to go and get the items. I'll see you later." I said.

"Of course; bye Gray. And make sure you Natsu get's one as well. Just don't do anything to him." She said. I blushed and turned around to find those missing ingredients.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I waited from the window of my bedroom for Levy. She said she would get here quickly but I was growing impatient with each minute that went by. "Where is she?" I asked. I sighed and brought my feet up onto the window and brought them to my chest. I put my chin to my knees and took a deep breath. My mind kept racing back to these flowers Gray gave me. They seemed beautiful in their glory; but their meanings could be hateful and ugly. My eyes saddened as the fire was being extinguished from them. All my mind thought about was Gray and those flowers. I looked back out the window and saw Levy walking to the door but Gajeel was with her. "Damn it Levy." I said. I got up from my spot at the window and went down stairs to the living room. I heard a knock at the door and I opened it up.

"Hey Natsu, I'm here to help."She said excitedly. Gajeel had an emotionless look on his face so I just ignored him. I invited them in and they walked inside. I led them to my room where I had the flowers laid on the floor.

"So, you made her come over here for some flowers." Gajeel said.

I growled, "I need her help to figure out there meanings." I said.

Gajeel smirked, "Who gave them to you pinky?" He asked.

"None of your business Gajeel. I just need Levy to help me figure out the meanings." I growled. Levy sighed and waved a hand in my face.

"Natsu, focus. You needed my help and now I'm here. Let's get started before someone gets hurt." She said.

I chuckled, "Sorry Levy." I said. She smiled and we all sat down and Levy brought out her book on flower meanings. "You have a book on this?" I asked.

"Yep, I have books on everything." She said. Why am I not surprised? She picked up the first flower I had in the line; the white rose. She looked it over and began to look it over in her book. She smiled and looked back at me. "According to my book, the white rose means purity." She said. So, he's saying I'm pure. How the hell would he know that? She handed me the flower back and I handed her the next one. She looked it over, the Daisy was beautiful and she smiled at it. She then looked back into her book for the meaning. She twirled the Daisy around in her hand as she searched. "Here we are. The Daisy means innocence." She said. I was shocked, why the hell would he get me an innocence flower. She handed me the Daisy and I handed her the next flower; the beautiful Iris. She smiled brightly, "Wow this is beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, this one was my favorite." I said. She chuckled and began to search for the Iris' meaning. Gajeel was just leaning against my bed with a bored expression on his face. But, he also looked like he was plotting something.

"I got it. The Iris gets it meaning from its delicate beauty. It's meaning of inspiration." She said.

I smirked, "I am very inspiring." I said. She handed the Iris back to me and I handed her the Lilac. She smirked and looked back down at her book. She found it immediately with a slight blush.

"The meaning of the Iris is First Love." She said. I was a blushing wreck now. That can't be right; he can't love me. Or can he? I took the Iris from her and looked down at it. This one flower has given me a big answer but more questions. Levy decided to just take the last flower from the line and look it up. She looked over the red and white rose for its meaning. I looked back at her and she was skimming through the pages. "Here we go. The red and white rose is a symbol of unity." She said.

"That makes sense." I said. Levy closed her book and stood up from her spot on the floor.

"Well I hope I was a good help to you Natsu. By the way who gave you those flowers?" She asked.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you that. Once I know these are correct from the person I'll let you know." I said. She nodded and left for the living room. Gajeel stayed put and he looked back at me. He grabbed my muffler and pulled me back. He removed my muffler and it fell to the ground. I gasped and the locket fell and hit my chest. He turned me around grabbed the locket and looked at the picture.

"I knew it. It was Gray wasn't it? I could tell from his slight sent on you." He said.

My eyes showed surprise and slight fear. I sighed, "Yeah, he gave me these. Go ahead and laugh." I said. He stayed silent and patted my shoulder.

"Good luck." He said. I stayed silent but my eyes wide. He walked away and headed down the stairs. Did he really just wish me luck? I reached down and grabbed my muffler from off the ground and placed it back around my neck. I looked out the window and watched as they left the house and walked out of the forest. Gajeel looked back up at me and gave me the Fairy Tail good luck with the L with his thumb and pointer finger. I smiled and returned it. I walked away from the window and grabbed the flowers from off the ground and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a vase and filled it with water and placed the flowers inside and put it in the window.

"Now, I have to go and see Gray." I said. I ran to the door and grabbed my coat and ran out of the house and headed for Gray's house.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I arrived back at the house and removed my jacket. I walked into the kitchen and placed my bags on the counter. I took everything out of the bags and placed them all in one area and got the bowls and pans ready. I had everything ready and I began to do everything that I saw on the TV before I left. Everything was put together in different bowls and mixed together. As I got into its liquid form and formed into batter I grabbed the cup cake pan and placed the cupcake wrappers inside. I poured the batter into the cupcake wrappers and placed them in the oven. I jumped as my door was slammed open. I looked back to see Natsu coming at me. "Innocent my ass." He said. I was really confused now.

"What?" I asked.

"You said in the flowers that I was innocent. Do you know how many asses I've kicked? Do you know how many places I've destroyed? Do you?" He asked. I chucked but it soon turned to laughter. I can't believe he didn't understand what I meant. "What the hell is so funny?" He asked. I stopped and looked him in the eye.

"I didn't mean that kind of innocence." I said.

"Then what did you mean?" He asked.

I blushed, "I meant a sexual innocence." I said.

He was a dark red now, "Well. That's a little extreme don't you think?" He asked.

I sighed, "If you found the meanings to all of the flowers than you would understand." I said.

He smiled, "I suppose. But, the flowers we're all sweet." He said.

I smiled, "Thanks. What did they mean?" I asked.

"They meant innocence which now makes sense. Unity, inspiration which I found very amusing. Purity and beauty." He said. That's not right; it was supposed to be First love. He must have read the wrong one. I felt crushed; my plan of telling him is now ruined.

"Well, I guess you did well." I said.

He smiled, "Thanks I got Levy's help." He said. Then she should have defiantly gotten it right. This makes no sense. I heard the oven beep and I walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed the oven mitt and pulled the cupcakes out of the oven. "Since when do you bake?" He asked. I placed the cupcake pan on the oven and looked back at him.

"I got bored and tried to cook. I just hope they don't awful." I said.

Natsu smelled the sir, "Well they smell fantastic." He said. I blushed and grabbed the icing and placed the nozzle on top of it. I took the cup cakes out and placed them on the tray.

"Do you want to help?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed a cupcake from the tray. I took the icing bottle and began to ice the cupcake he had in his hand. The icing swirled and decorated the cupcake. I pulled away and it looked beautiful.

"Wow, I could just eat it now." Natsu said. I chuckled and took another cup cake and began to ice it just as I did the last one and soon the rest. When I turned back around Natsu had already eaten his cupcake. "That was delicious." He commented. I chuckled and grabbed a cupcake of my own. Natsu looked back at me and I smash it against his face. He gasped and wiped his face. I smiled and he smashed a cupcake in my face. I blinked and wiped the icing off my face and licked my fingers.

"You're right, it is delicious." I said. But then I smirked, "But, I bet yours tastes better." I said. I slide my fingers down his face slowly. His face heated up and I brought my fingers to my lips and licked the icing. "Fantastic." I said. Natsu was blushing a bright red. He slid his fingers down my face and licked the icing off his fingers.

"Tasty, I wonder what the rest of you tastes like?" He said. I blushed and he just chuckled. He looked me in the eyes and I saw something in his eyes that wasn't as pure and innocent as I thought. It was a sign of lust that I have never seen before. He wrapped his arms around my neck and my eyes were wide.

"N-Natsu." I said. He stayed silent and leaned in to me. He turned my head and licked my cheek. I gasped and he pulled away. He licked his lips and smiled.

"Yummy, just as I thought." He said. My face was burning and my pants were feeling slightly uncomfortable. God, I hope I don't strip and scare him off. "You do know I was lying right?" He said. I looked back at him, a blush cascaded his cheek. "The meaning for the last flower was not Beauty; but was first love."He said. He looked up at me. "Is that true? Am I really your first?" He asked.

I smiled; I knew he found the right meaning. "Yes, you were my first. I have had feelings for you since the day we met." He said. He smiled and hugged me. I heard his tears as he cried.

"I was so worried. I thought you we're just using me." He cried. I mentally gasped and he pulled away and looked at me. Everything was a sign wasn't it? The locket, the kiss, the flowers all of it." He said. He wiped his face and smiled. "I was just too dumb to know what they all meant." He said.

"You aren't dumb Natsu. You are special for the innocence and purity like I showed you with the flowers. Romance isn't a strong point for you but it will once you have your own." I said. I looked down at him and he looked up at me. "I just hope I can be the one who shows you that true romance." I said. I leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss. His eyes widened but he soon closed. He wrapped his around my neck and I did the same to his hips. I bit his lip and he gasped. I used that to deepen the kiss and slid my tongue in his mouth. He moaned in ecstasy which brought joy to me. I pulled away and he looked up at me.

"Wow." Is all he said?

I smirked, "I guess I'm a good kisser." I said. He blushed and I smiled. "The cupcake icing on your face made it more delicious than it already was." I said.

Natsu chuckled, "Stop it Gray you're making me blush." He said. I leaned down to him.

"That's the point." I said. He smiled and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I guess this day went better than I thought." I said.

"Yeah, all day I was worrying about the flowers. But, in the end it all worked out." He said.

I put my chin on his head, "Yep." I said.

* * *

**Me: *Faints from Sexy overload***

**Natsu: *stands over me* Hey, are you ok?**

**Gray: She wrote something that made herself faint. **

**Natsu: Huh!**

**Gray: Well i guess we'll have to tell you the question of the day. **

**Natsu: Yeah! What is your most hated and most loved pairing. She said hers was Gruvia and Gratsu.**

**Gray: Well that's not much of a shock.**

**Natsu: Yep, now review.**


	8. 7 Words You Don't Want To Here

**Hey guys, I know I'm behind so I'm trying like crazy to update quickly. Christmas Eve totally through me off track so I have to update quickly. Today's chapter is going to be feisty and harsh. Yet, hot and adrenal pumping. I hope. **

**I got the idea from **_SoulMore_** the review gave me the idea. **

**On the seventh day of Christmas I got today, the 7 harsh words you never want to hear…6 yummy cupcakes…5 special flowers…4 helpful friends…3 embarrassing moments…2 feet of snow and one intense flu. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I was heading to the guild as we speak. Natsu said he wanted to see me right away when I get to the guild. I just wonder what he wants to see me for. He sounded excited on phone so it must be good news. I looked ahead; the guild was coming into view but not completely there yet. My heart was pounding as I neared the guild hall. My head was bringing in ideas of what Natsu wants to tell me. I saw the guild hall and hurried to the doors of the guild. I pulled the doors open and walked inside.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Oh man I'm running late. I told Gray that I wanted to talk to him and to meet me there but I'm the one who's late. My leather pants were clinging to as I ran but they were necessary for my plans. The wind blew through my hair as I ran and the collar of my shirt was flapping around. My breathing was heavy but I still kept my pace. I can't be later than I already am or Gray will be pissed. I saw the guild hall coming into view and I sped up. My feet were starting to burn but I wasn't stopping. I stopped in front of the guild hall. I took my time to catch my breath. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the sunglasses Loke gave me a put them on. "I guess they came in handy after all." I said. I opened the doors to the guild and walked inside. Everyone watched me walked in and I felt a slight blush shade my cheeks.

"Natsu, you're here. I thought would never make it." A voice called to me. I looked over to my right to see Gray coming my way. I smiled to him and he stopped in front of me. "You look nice." He commented.

"Thanks, but I've worn this before remember; to the party." I said.

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist. "How could I forget?" He said. I blushed and he just smiled. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and I led him to a table. We each took a seat and I sighed.

"I was thinking we should tell the guild." I said. He stayed silent for a moment but his face told it all.

"I don't know Natsu. We've haven't even gone on a date yet. So, we're not even official yet." He said.

I smiled, "I guess you're right. It can always wait." I said. He ruffled my hair but I smacked his hand away. "Easy with the hair; it took forever to get it this good." I complained.

"What are you a girl?" He mocked.

I blushed, "No, I just wanted to look good today, damn." I said.

"Well you good whether you're dressed up or in regular clothes." He said.

"Aww thanks." I said with a slight shove.

"What's going on here?" a voice called from behind us. We turned around to see Lucy and Loke as well as Erza.

"Hey guys, we were just talking. He was complementing my outfit." I said with a smile. Lucy raised an eyebrow but Loke had a big smirk on his face.

"So, he complemented your outfit Natsu. How did that make you feel?" Loke asked. He leaned in close and I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Loke?" I asked.

Lucy smacked Loke's arm, "Loke, stop it. You're making him uncomfortable." Lucy said. Loke rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Luce, I was just curious." He said. I sighed and looked over at Gray. He was silent all of a sudden.

"Gray." I called to him. He looked over me and tilted his head.

"Yeah!" He answered.

"What's up? You've been zoning out." I said.

He chuckled, "Nothing, just thinking." He said.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

He blushed, "Nothing much." He said.

I sharpened my eyes, "Really. Because I don't believe you. What were you really thinking about?" I asked.

He looked away from me, "I don't think it would be appropriate to tell you." He said. I blush a dark red and looked down at my lap. My fists clenched into my pants with slight anger.

"We barely just started dating and you're already thinking about that." I growled. I looked back up him. Tears were forming in my eyes. His eyes were wide and I glared at him. "I may be naïve and innocent but I know the difference between love and a one night stand." I cried. I stood up from the table in the booth. Lucy and the others we're surprised. I looked back at Gray, disbelief and sadness was present in my eyes; but the heartbreak was the hardest to hold back. I rasied a hand and slapped him clear across the face. The noise echoed through the whole guild hall. My bangs covered my eyes but my tears were still visible. "I never want to see you again." I yelled. I ran away to the doors and out. I ran as far as I could as far as I could from Gray.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I looked down at my pants. My eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. What was he talking about? I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about the date I was planning. Why would he assume I was thinking like that? I gasped as the scene replayed in my head.

"_I don't think it's appropriate to say." I said with a blush. _

_He looked away with a blush but then soon flooded with anger. "We haven't even started dating and you're thinking about that." He growled. _

"My god, what the hell did I just do?" I asked myself. I stood up from my spot at the table when Erza stopped me.

"Gray, what the hell is going on?" She yelled.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

This is bad; I can't believe I fell in love with a player. My tears were flowing like a river that won't stop. I ran through the forest to reach my house. I just need to get away and lock myself in my house. I ran as fast I could without looking back. Gray is just so unpredictable. I thought he loved me, so why did he do that me. You don't just think so inappropriately with someone you're barely even dating. I feel so dirty just thinking about it. I knew dressing like this would have been a bad idea. I saw my house come into view and I sped up to reach the house quickly. My feet were on fire and they left footprints in the dirt but that was the least of my problems. I stopped at the front of the door and opened it I walked inside and slammed the door shut. I ran to the stairs and went up to my room and slammed the door.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Now, Erza let me explain before you do something you may regret." I said nervously. Her eyes showed a pissed of warrior, but they also showed a concerned friend.

" Tell. Us. The. Story. NOW." She said. I sighed and I sat back down and the others followed my lead. I began to tell them everything from taking care of him to the kiss to the cupcakes. Although I may regret that part. Lucy awed the whole time. Loke smirked and Erza stayed silent.

"And that's what happened." I said. Erza crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, so it was all a misunderstanding then." She said.

"Then we have to find him. We don't know what he'll do." Lucy said worriedly.

"You're correct. We have to hurry and find him before he does something he'll regret." Erza said. We nodded and we all raced out of the guild hall to find him.

* * *

_**(**__**Natsu's POV)**_

My knees were pulled to my chest. I was shaking from my spot on the bed. My best friend and barely boyfriend just betrayed me. I know we're 23 now and that it's only natural form men or age to be perverted but I don't want to be with someone like that. I gasped; I heard noises coming from outside my window. I stood up from my spot on the bed and walked over to the window. I saw moving trees and felt the vibrations of magical energy nearing. "No, they're coming for me." I said. I glared at the forest itself and left the window. I walked to my door and locked it. It won't hold them off but it's just a distraction for them so that I can escape. I watched from the window to wait for them come inside and I can make my escape. I sat down in the window sill and waited for them to come inside.

* * *

_**(**__**Gray's POV)**_

Natsu, you better be here. We have to find you before you do something horrible. We raced to Natsu's house I looked up at Natsu's bedroom window. He was sitting there, glaring at us with hatred. "Natsu." I whispered. The others looked up at where I looked and they gasped.

"Natsu." They yelled. He left the window and I growled. I sped up and soon I was in front of the whole group. I stopped and looked back at the group.

"He's expecting us so we need to come up with a plan." I said. They nodded and we got in a circle. "Alright, so he's in his room so he must have been expecting us. So, we should have 2 people out here distract him while two people go in and get him to stay put so that he will listen to us." I said. They nodded and Erza spoke up.

"Me and you will go in and get him to stay put. Lucy and Loke will keep him distracted out here." Erza said. I nodded and we left for the front door of the house. "Let's go Erza." I said. She nodded and I kicked the door open with as much force as I could. The door slammed open and hit the wall.

"So this is Natsu's house." Erza said.

"No time for that. We need to get to Natsu." I said. We up the stairs to see three different rooms. "Alright we have three rooms to choose from. It has to be a room on the left since we came in from that way." I said. Erza nodded and went to the farthest door to the back. "Natsu." I called through the door.

"Go away you stupid ice block." Natsu yelled through the door. I sighed; I guess the names have come back. "I don't have to do anything. Now, fuck off both of you." He yelled.

"Natsu, if you don't open up I will personally kick your ass until your dead." Erza said.

"Good, kill me now so that I don't have to feel the pain of heartbreak." Natsu yelled. Did I hurt him that much? Well technically he took it the wrong way so.

"Natsu, Gray's innocent. You took it the wrong way." Erza said. The air stayed silent for a moment and I was getting tense.

"I don't believe you. Go away." He yelled. I growled and kicked the door in. I looked inside to see Natsu sitting near the window.

"I thought I told you to fuck off." He yelled at us. His eyes were red and puffy from all the tears he's shed and he was shaking slightly as well.

"Natsu, just hear us out. Gray wasn't thinking perverted thoughts." Erza said.

He glared, "He said it was inappropriate so that's perverted. I'm not an idiot." He said.

"This is getting ridiculous." Erza said. She ran at him and grabbed him by the waist. He gasped and she pushed him onto the bed. She held him down and tied him to the bed post with a rope.

"Don't you think a little extreme?" I asked with a sweat drop.

"Let me go you bitch." He yelled. I felt horrible watching him go through this.

"Erza let him go." I yelled to her.

She looked back at me. "Not until he listens to you. He needs to know you're innocent." She said. Natsu looked over at me. His eyes showed fear and anger.

"Fine, I'll listen. But, you have to get out, Erza." He said. His bangs covered his eyes and I looked over at Erza. She had an emotionless look on her face but she obliged. She walked up to me and looked at me.

"Don't screw this up like earlier." She commanded. I nodded and she left the room. I looked back at Natsu, he looked so upset.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I said I never wanted to see you again and you come to find me." He yelled. I walked over to his bed. He started to back away from me but I kept walking. "Stay away." He said.

"Natsu, I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

"If you weren't than why the hell am I tied up ice block?" He said.

"Natsu, I didn't tie you up remember. Erza did and I told her to let you go." I said. He stayed silent with his head down. "Don't you remember the flowers Natsu? Remember the Lilac Natsu. First love. You're my first and I was yours. The kiss we shared at the party and at my house. Those were all real. Why don't you believe me?" I said. His head shot up and he looked at me. His face looked like it had gained some light but not completely yet.

"You're lying; you only want me for dirty things. I am not a play toy." He complained. This isn't working; he won't believe me no matter what I say. I moved closer to him and he moved away. I grabbed his muffler and pulled him close to me. He looked me in the eye. His face was red and I looked him in the eye with sincerity.

"Natsu, please. I'm telling you the entire truth. Look into my eyes and look deep inside. If you see the lies than I will happily leave and you can forget about me. But, I will never forget about you." I said. His eyes went wide and he looked deep into my soul. It was like an extreme staring contest. His eyes searched for something I just don't know if it's the love or the lies. His eyes began to sparkle again and I smiled to him. I raised a hand and ran into through his hair. He blushed and I leaned in and captured his lips. His eyes widened but he soon kissed back. We savored the moment for as long as we could but the need for air was needed and we pulled away. We breathed heavily and I leaned my forehead onto his.

"I'm sorry Gray." He whispered. I looked him in the eye and he looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry I overreacted." He said.

"No. I said in a way that sounded dirty so I would have taken offense as well." I said. I untied the rope from his wrists and he looked at me. He had tears running down his face and he hugged me close. He cried into my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair. "Shh…It's alright. Let it all out." I said soothingly. He clenched his fists onto my chest and looked up at me.

"Why do I have to be so dense? Why? I'm so pathetic that I take everything as a threat to get me in bed." He cried.

"You are not dense. You're just very cautious." I said.

"No, it's pathetic." He said. I grabbed his shoulder and I made him look me in the eye.

"You are not pathetic Natsu. It's not a crime to be extra careful with people who seem to only want you for a night and throw you away. I promise you that I will protect you from those people because I'm not like that and I can't stand them either." I said.

He sighed, "You're right. I forgive you Gray. But don't do that ever again." He said with a smile. I smiled back but then he frowned. "Hey, have you notice the way Mira's been acting around us recently?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's been acting stranger than usual. She keeps telling me to do stuff with you. Plus, she's always making us do stuff like at the party. The mistletoe and the heart lights." I said. We stayed silent for a moment so we could think. Our eyes widened and we glared.

"Mira." We yelled.

* * *

**Me: Mira is in big trouble**

**Natsu: Oh your awake.**

**Gray: *Comes in naked* Hey what did i miss?**

**Me: Here i go again. *faints with blood trickling from nose***

**Natsu: Damn it Gray. Put some clothes on Gray. You made the authoress faint again.**

**Gray: *Sigh* Fine. **

**Natsu: Question of the day. Who can't wait for the new stories i have planned? (Sorry, i forgot the real question. T_T)**

**Gray: Review**


	9. 8 Shots of Whiskey

**Hey guys what's up? I'm so glad to know my story is a success. I've tried really hard to make these good. Literally, these things take me hours to right. Well it ends soon, only 3 more chapters after this one. And my other story Tough love for Natsu has only 2 chapters left. I just got some snow this morning. It was like maybe an inch but its still snow. Also, I remembered the question of the day I wanted to ask yesterday so look out for that. I guarantee you'll want to watch the episode if you don't remember what I'm going to tell you. **

**On the eighth day of Christmas I got today, 8 shots of whiskey…7 words you never want to hear…6 yummy cupcakes…5 special flowers…4 helpful friends…3 embarrassing moments…2 feet of snow and 1 intense flu. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"I still can't believe Mira would do this to us." I groaned.

"Eh, it's not that unbelievable." Gray said. I shrugged my shoulders in agreement. I mean who was a kidding. It was bound to happen eventually.

"I guess but it still pisses me off." I said. Gray chuckled as we walked to the guild. We decided yesterday that we would confront Mira about this. She deserves to know that we don't approve of her plans. But, I was thinking we mess with her. But, I couldn't really think of anything. Because if I say that I never liked Gray like that I wouldn't be able to say that with a straight face. Gray said that we should pretend to break up in front of her but I don't want to go through that again. Plus, we haven't really gone out yet so we can't really break up. This reminds we need to go on a date soon.

"Oh yeah! How did Happy's date go with Carla?" Gray asked. Remember the date Gray set up on Christmas well it ended up being Carla. Much to Happy's approval.

"I heard it went well." I said.

"That's good, I still can't believe Happy got a date and we still didn't." Gray said.

"Are you telling me I'm slow? I thought the dating plans we're your department." I said.

"I'm not saying that. And why am I the one who comes up with the date?" Gray asked.

"Because you know more about this dating stuff then I do. Plus according to Lucy and Erza I'm the uke so I don't do that stuff." I said.

"What the fuck is a Uke?" Gray asked.

"I don't know but I don't care." I said with a chuckled. Gray rolled his eyes and we walked inside the guild hall. So far everything was normal. People were drinking and chatting. Lucy and Erza were chatting. Loke was talking with Gajeel. Probably trying to get him to ask out Levy; again. I looked over at the bar, Mira was surprisingly not there. We walked farther into the guild hall until I saw Gramps sitting on the railing of the second floor. "Gramps." I called to him. He looked down at me.

"Natsu, what can I do for you, child?" He answered.

"We need to know where Mira is." Gray said. Gramps tapped his thumb to his chin and thought.

"I think she said she would be late today. Why?" Gramps said.

"We have something urgent to tell her." I said with a growl.

"Alright, just wait at the bar. I'm sure she'll be here in a few minutes." Gramps said. I nodded and we walked back over to the bar. I had a glare set on my face for when Mira gets here. She is so going to get it. But, right now I need a drink and bad. I reached behind the bar and grabbed a whiskey bottle and two shot glasses.

"Want some?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and I poured the whiskey into the shot glasses. I handed one to Gray and he just eyed it like he wanted to blow it up. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never had alcohol before. Is this even good?" He said.

"You have to get used to it first, it may be a little strong." I said.

He sighed and took a sip from the shot glass. He pulled it away and took a deep breath. "Damn, that's strong. How the hell can you drink this?" He asked.

"Much practice my friend." I said and took the shot of whiskey whole. He shook his head and took another sip of his whiskey. I poured some more into my glass and drank it. "It's a good thing I brought my gift card." I said. Gray took the whiskey bottle and poured some more in. "Remember Gray, drink it slow and not too many. I don't need you getting drunk." I added. He nodded and took small sips of his whiskey. The guild doors opened and I looked over my shoulder. Mira came walking into the guild hall with a package in hand. She looked my way and smiled.

"Good morning Natsu." She said.

"It won't be so good for you when you get your ass over here." I growled. Mira looked very surprised at my words. She walked over to the bar and placed the package on one of the shelves.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You know exactly what's going on. You were trying to set us up, weren't you?" I asked. She gasped and put a hand to her chest.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Don't you play dumb with me? Me and Gray know you were messing with us. The door fall; the mistletoe; the kiss all of it. You planned those to happen. Right Gray?" I said. I got no response so I looked over at him. He had the whiskey in hand and was swaying. "Damn it Gray. How many shots did you drink?" I asked slightly annoyed.

He chuckled, "I don't know, maybe 8." He said.

"8." I said. "Oh my god, you're drunk." I added. He chuckled and latched onto me.

"You're so cute when you get upset." He said. I rolled my eyes, he's an annoying drunk.

"Gray, I told you to drink slowly." I complained.

"But, it was so good once I got used to it. I couldn't help myself." He said.

"Whatever. Mira, you're going to have to explain why you did this, and now." I said. Gray started taking off his shirt.

"Natsu is it hot in here or is it just me?" Gray asked.

"It's all in your head." I said. He placed his shirt on the bar and looked over at me.

"Maybe I should tell you later when he's sober." Mira said.

I sighed, "Alright, I suppose that's what I get for giving him alcohol." I said. I got down from the bar stool. "Come on Gray, I'm taking you home." I added. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"But, I want to stay and play with the others." He said.

"Tough, I don't how bad a drunk you are so we need to keep you safe." I said. He pouted and we left the guild hall.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

Wait, I'm confused. Did the plan work or did the plan bust? They seem like a couple but yet they always act like that. This is so confusing maybe Lucy knows something I don't. I got out from behind the bar and made my way over to Lucy and Erza. They were talking about something but I couldn't comprehend. "Hey Lucy, can I ask you something?" I asked. She stopped talking and looked back at me.

"Hey Mira. What do you need?" Lucy asked.

"Do you know what's up with Natsu and Gray?" I asked nicely.

She looked back at Erza, Erza stayed silent. "That's not Lucy's position to say. If you want to know you'll have to wait until they get back." Erza said.

I frowned, "Alright, thanks for the help." I said.

"Sorry Mira, I wish I could have been more help." Lucy said.

I smiled, "its ok. The news of whatever is happening with them should be told by them." I said. I turned around and walked away to the bar. So, close I almost had them.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Man, I never knew Gray was so heavy. I walked up to Gray's front door and kicked the door in. "There we go. Home sweet home." I said.

Gray chuckled and latched onto me from behind me. "You're so nice to me." He said. I was blushing from the way he was holding me. **(Like in Fairy Tail OVA 4 when Lucy was drunk)**

"What the hell is wrong with you? What kind of drunk are you?" I asked nervously.

He smirked, "I'm not sure but I feel very weird right now." He said. I gasped as I felt something hit me.

"Don't tell me." I said. It's my worst nightmare. "You're a horny drunk." I complained.

"So, that's why I feel weird down there." He chuckled. I blush a dark red and bit my lip.

"Not good, because I am not helping you with that." I said nervously.

Gray chuckled, "Come on, what else am I supposed to do?" He asked. Gray started to kiss my neck and I started to blush a dark red and bit my lip. Must resist urge to moan?

"Gray, if you keep this up I'm leaving." I said. He stopped and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I can't control it." He said.

"Then I should go before you do something you'll regret." I said. I removed his arms from around my chest and walked to the door. I was then knocked to the floor I gasped.

"You won't get away." He said. I looked up at him, he was on top of me holding me down.

"Gray, get the hell off of me?" I yelled. Gray looked down at his me. His eyes were completely clouded and I knew that was not good. He ran his hand over my body and I squirmed under him. "Stop it Gray." I commanded. He didn't listen and kept going. I squirmed around, trying to get free. "Gray, please stop." I said. Gray looked me in the eye. He knows I don't want this but his mind won't let him stop.

"I will never let you go." He said. He leaned down and started attacking my neck again.

"Ugh, let me go." I said. I closed my eyes I can't get up at all. He's holding down my arms and he's sitting on my legs. I can't attack him because it would burn and he's drunk. I fought to get my arms free, I wiggled and struggled to get free but his grip was too strong. Man this sucks, first my first kiss is stolen from me and now I'm going to be raped. Fantastic. I might as well just deal with it. It's going to happen and I can't control that. "Gray." I moaned. He stopped and looked down at me. His eyes were no longer clouded.

"Natsu, what the hell is going on? Uh, my head hurts like hell." He said. He looked down at me, my face was flushed and covered slightly in sweat. "Oh man, don't tell me." He said.

"Yeah." I said with a blush.

"Natsu, I am so sorry. I will never drink again." He said.

"I'm just glad you came through. You really scared me." I said. Gray stood up and held out his hand. I gladly grabbed it and he pulled me up. I dusted off my clothes and fixed up my hair. I gasped as I felt a chest against me.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to. I'm a terrible drunk." He cried. It sounded so funny the way he said it but it was also sad.

"Gray, you weren't in your right mind. Just make sure not to drink so much anymore." I said. He smiled and let me go.

"Thanks but I think I'll just head to bed. My head is pounding my head so bad." He said. He turned around and headed for his bedroom. "I'll see you tomorrow Natsu." He said. He headed for the stairs and made his way to his room.

"Night Gray." I said. He held his head and groaned.

"Yeah, try to be quiet please. My head is killing me." He said. He finished the stairs and walked to his room. I sighed and walked to the front door. I opened the door and walked out and shut the door lightly.

* * *

**Me: Ah, i'm good. Almost raped can be hot as well as dramatizing.**

**Natsu: Yep.**

**Gray: I am a horrible drunk.**

**Me: No, your a horny drunk**

**Natsu: Yeah, no more alcohol for you.**

**Gray: *bows his head* I'm so ashamed. **

**Me: Anyway, Question of the day. In episode 34 who almost died when they saw Natsu in his swim suit in the tower of heaven. I literalyl almost did. I fainted and my mom said to get a life. I'm a freshmen i can like whatever the hell i like. **

**Natsu: Your a freshmen since when**

**Gray: Man, you're slow. **

**Me: Now review**


	10. 9 minute nightmare

**Hey guys I know I'm going to be late finishing this story but it's not my fault Christmas Eve totally through me off track. Any way if you have any suggestions for 10 and 11 please tell me because I have officially no ideas for those. **

**On the 9****th**** day of Christmas I got today, A 9 minute nightmare…8 shots of whiskey…7 words you never want to hear…6 yummy cupcakes…5 special flowers…4 helpful friends…3 embarrassing moments…2 feet of snow…and 1 intense flu. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

It was another beautiful winter day in Magnolia. I was finally going to find out why Mira did this to me and Gray. But, I need to make sure Gray is here when she tells us. I just hope he's recovered from his hangover. He looked like crap yesterday; maybe I should go and see him before I stop by the guild. I turned around and headed back towards Gray's house down the block. I hope he still does feel bad about what happened yesterday. I mean yeah he almost raped me while he was drunk but he snapped through. Plus, I was getting into it towards the end. Just don't tell him I said that. My face started to heat up but I shook my head. I can't keep thinking about that; it was an inappropriate accident. I took a deep breath and looked back ahead. Gray's house was just up ahead so I have to hurry. I saw his door open and he walked out. "Gray, how are you feeling?" I asked.

He looked back at me, his eyes had bags under them and he still looked like crap. "I feel horrible." He said. I frowned and walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed, "I didn't get any sleep last night thanks to the headache of the year. So I'm exhausted." He explained.

"That sucks. If you're tired then why are you leaving the house?" I asked.

He smiled, "I want to see you Natsu." He said.

I smiled, "That's sweet, but that's no excuse to not get some sleep." I said.

He blushed, "I guess, but I still wanted to apologize for what happened." He said. I sighed and grabbed his hand. I turned him around and led him back inside. He looked confused as I sat him back down onto the couch.

"Look, I know you're upset about this. But, you don't have to worry about it. It was my fault in the first place. I didn't know how bad you were with alcohol and I shouldn't have given you any anyway. I don't blame you for what happened and I may have sort of liked it." I said with a blush.

Gray smiled and put his head on my shoulder. "That's good I guess. But, I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep." He said.

"Alright." I said. I heard soft snores and I gulped. "Wait, I didn't think you meant on me." I complained.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

I wonder where Natsu and Gray are. They said they would see me when Gray went sober. I sighed and sat down on a bar stool in front of the bar. I just hope nothing happened to them. Wait, Gray was drunk right; so what if he. Oh my god please let me be wrong. Maybe I should go check on them. I stood up from my bar stool and grabbed my coat from off the coat rack by the bar. "Master, I'm heading out. I'll be back later." I called to him. I got no response but that wasn't a no either. So, I walked to the doors of the guild hall and walked out. I have to make sure nothing happened between those two or all hell will break loose.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Gray, I have to go. So, you have to wake up." I said. I nudged his shoulder but he just wouldn't wake up.

"Natsu." He said in his sleep. I blushed, is he dreaming about me? I chuckled he is so cute when he's sleeping. I raised a hand and began to run it through his hair.

"This isn't so bad. I guess I could stay here for a little while." I said to myself. I lied my head down on his; I could smell the hint of cologne and whiskey on him. It actually wasn't a bad combination for him. I smiled and decided to close my eyes and take a small nap of my own.

* * *

**(Dream)**

_I struggled in the restraints that were tied to my arms and legs. "What the hell is going on? Where am I?" I asked myself. It was pitched black in here so I couldn't see a thing. Wasn't I just at Gray's? I heard a door open and footsteps approaching. "Who's there?" I called. I heard a dark chuckle and I was getting scared. _

"_You have finally awaken I was getting impatient." A voice said to me. I gasped, I know that voice anywhere. The owner of the voice came closer to the bed I was on; his eyes were the only thing I could see. "Now, the fun can begin." He said. I felt the bed dip down and I screeched in fear. _

"_What are you doing Gray?" I asked him. We now know the owner of the voice, Gray. He chuckled and placed a hand on my chest. _

"_I'm finishing what I started. And this time you won't be able to get away." He said. _

"_Are you mad? Why would you want to do that?" I asked. _

"_Because I'm not drunk and I can tell what I'm doing this time. I won't hurt you or anything. Or, I won't hurt you much." He said. _

"_What's gotten into you Gray?" I asked fearfully. _

"_Lust my friend. Lust." He said as it echoed off the walls._

**(Dream end)**

I gasped and opened my eyes. I was breathing heavily and my heart was beating like a drum. I looked down at Gray, he was still sound asleep on my shoulder. I have to calm down. He wouldn't really do that to me. Would he?

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

I was running as fast as I could now. My heart was beating wildly, it detects distress and fear. "What the hell is going on?" I asked myself. The winter breeze blew through my snow white hair as I ran through the streets. People would watch as I ran but that wasn't the main focus right now. I crashed into something hard and I fell to the ground.

"Watch in girly." A voice called down to me. I groaned and looked up.

"Gajeel." I said.

He smirked, "Yeah, that's me. What is it to you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to go and make sure nothing happened to Natsu." I said. I got up from the ground and made a break for it. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and I stopped.

"What's going on with Natsu?" He asked.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Gray, you really need to wake up." I said. He mumbled something and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"A few more minutes, dragon." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Dragon." I repeated. That's the worst nickname ever. I sighed and he smiled. There was a noise outside the living room window and I looked out. I saw Mira and Gajeel coming towards the house. "What's going on?" I stood up from the couch and Gray fell onto the couch and immediately woke up.

"What the hell?" He yelled surprised. He looked over at me as I looked out the window. "What are Mira and Gajeel doing here?"

"I'm not sure but we'll find out now." I said. There was a knock at the door and I knew just who it was. We walked over together and I opened the door. Something quickly came in and knocked Gray to the floor.

"What the hell?" Gray asked again.

"What did you to Natsu you son of a bitch?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel get the hell off of him." I commanded. Gajeel looked back at me.

"This guy must have done something to you I can feel it. What was it?" He said. Gray had a scared look in his face. He knew if he told him he would get his ass kicked. I looked back at Mira.

"Mira, get him to stop." I commanded her.

"Sorry Natsu, we know he did something. So, he better fess up." Mira said.

"Natsu, can you help me out?" Gray asked.

"Leave pinky out of this." Gajeel said. Gajeel raised a fist and went for Gray. Gray dodged his head and Gajeel hit the floor.

"Stop it. "I yelled. The whole room went dead silent. My breathing was heavy and my eyes were sharp. "Mira, Gajeel. Both of you get the fuck out of this house. Now." Mira was shaking in her own shoes and she quickly left. Gajeel growled but stood up anyway and left for the door.

"I'm coming back for you, ice bastard." Gajeel said and shut the door behind him. I sighed and looked back at Gray. He was s little freaked out but was ok.

"Gray, are you alright?" I asked. I kneeled down next to him and he sat up from his spot on the floor.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and we stood up.

"I'm not sure. But, I think we should just forget about it." I said. He nodded and we walked back over to the couch. I looked back with him with a smirk. "So, you call me dragon."

He blushed, "Where did you hear that?" He asked.

"You said it in your sleep." I said. He looked away and I smiled. I grasped his chin and turned him back to me. "I never said I didn't like it." I said. He smirked and crashed his lips to mine. I was shocked but I immediately kissed back. But, this time I'm going to control. I bit him this time and he gasped. I slid my tongue into his mouth and it was like ecstasy…for me I have no idea what's up with him. I pulled away and he was shocked.

"So, you like to control as well. I must say it's hot." He said. I blushed and he kissed my cheek. "You should more often."

"Whatever ice prince." I said.

"Ice prince you say. So, you remember that." He said.

"Yeah I do actually. Do you still have that prince outfit?" I asked with a smirk.

He smirked, "I may but I may not." He said.

I pouted, "Could you check?" I asked nicely. He stayed silent and I sighed. "Fine, I'll go look than." I shot up from the couch and ran up the stairs.

"Natsu, get back here." He yelled.

* * *

**Me: HEYY**

**Natsu: What?**

**Me: Nothing**

**Natsu: O_O**

**Gray: You're weird.**

**Natsu: Don't make fun of the authoress.**

**Me: *Crying* You're mean ice prince**

**Gray: Now why are you calling me that? **

**Me: 'Cause. Did you find the prince outfit?**

**Natsu: Yep, i want him to wear it next chapter.**

**Me: Done, i may make a tease chapter with that.**

**Gray: Again?**

**Me: *smirk* Bye Review...read Tough love for Natsu...Last chapter tomorrow.**

**Natsu: What about the question of the day?**

**Me: *gasp* I almost forgot. Alright Question of the day. Who thinks Lucy only cares about Natsu for rent money**

**Gray: Yeah. **

**Natsu: Definalty **


	11. 10 People Play

Hey guys thanks for the reviews so far. I'm glad people answer the questions of the day. And they cheer me on. Well the prince costume is on board but there will something in here you defiantly didn't expect.

On the 10th day of Christmas I got today, A 10 person skit…9 minute nightmare…8 shots of whiskey…7 words you never want to hear…6 yummy cupcakes…5 special flowers…4 helpful friends…3 embarrassing moments…2 feet of snow…and 1 intense flu.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I was wearing a dangerous smirk as I walked through the streets of Magnolia this afternoon. I have come up with an idea that will let me see Gray in his costume but I also get to be a part of that. But, I have to get some people ready for that. So, I have to find my actors and fast because we only have so much time for this to work. I walked into the guild hall and I was immediately greeted by Gajeel. "Now Salamander, tell me what happened with you and Gray?" Gajeel growled.

"Gajeel, I already told you. Nothing happened alright." I said.

He looked at me with those beating red eyes. "I know you're lying. Now, I'm going to ask you again. What. Did. He. Do?" He asked.

I sighed, "He may have almost raped me." I muttered. Gajeel growled and looked at the door.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said.

"No, he didn't mean to and I may have enjoyed so back off." I said.

"Are you crazy? What if he does it again?" He asked.

"Then I'll leave him but he felt really bad about it." I said. Then an idea popped into my head. "How would you like to be in a little skit I'm holding today? You can be the one who gets to kill Gray." I said.

"Done!" He said almost immediately. I extended my right hand and he gladly took it and shook it. "I look forward to killing him."

"You know you can't actually kill him." I said nervously.

He groaned, "Unfortunately." He said. He turned around and walked away to see Lily. I sighed in relief and decided to walk over to a booth and wait for Gray to arrive so we can devise a plan.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I can't believe Natsu is making me do this. If he wasn't so cute I wouldn't be doing this. I sighed and kept a tight grip on the costume I had in my hand. Natsu owes me big for this. He even said he would give me a reward for doing this. But, what is he going to give me is the big question? I know it's nothing perverted but, what it is exactly. I sighed again and walked faster down the street towards the guild hall. Natsu said he was planning to do a skit but what it's about I have no idea. But, knowing Natsu, it's going to be big. I stopped in front of the guild hall door and took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." I said. I pushed the doors open and walked inside.

* * *

_**(**__**Natsu's POV)**_

I heard the doors to the guild hall open and I saw Gray standing at the door. He brought the costume, perfect. "Gray, over here." I called to him. He looked my way and made his way over. "I'm so excited to do this. It's going to epic."

"Yeah, as soon as you figure out what were going to do then; yeah?" Gray said. I chuckled and folded my hands together.

"Don't you worry? I have plenty of ideas for this." I said. Gray looked nervous but once we go over the script I'm sure he'll see that this is going to be great.

"So, what's the point of this skit anyway?" He asked.

"You'll see when we get done." I said with a smile. He pouted but nodded in agreement. "Then let the script making commence."

"Wait, don't we need actors first?" Gray asked.

I sighed, "I suppose. We need 8 more people." I said. I tapped my chin and an idea flew into my head. "How about this? I put up an audition sheet. Whoever chooses what role will get it? More than one they audition for it." I said. Gray nodded in agreement and I began to write the roles on a sheet of paper. Once I knew every part was taken in for I stood up and walked over to the stage. I walked up and grabbed the microphone. "Listen up all you crazy people in the guild." Everyone stood silent and I smile. "I and Gray are holding a little skit on the stage tonight. Whoever wants to be in it? Write your name under the role you want. If we get more than one name under a role you have audition for it." Everyone seemed to get excited as I pinned the list to the wall. "Alright, begin." Almost instantly everyone began to run up onto the stage. I had to think fast. I jumped up and flipped in the air. I shot out one hand and it landed on Elfman's head and I was launched farther into the air. Soon, I landed on the floor on my feet. Gray saw this and clapped his hands.

"Nice job." He said. I blushed and walked back over to the booth. "Now, that we have possible actors all we need to do now is finish the script."

"Yep, but maybe we should go somewhere quiet. The guild is getting loud." I said. He nodded and grabbed his prince costume.

"Where should I keep this?" He asked.

"Hmm, maybe we should bring that with us. We don't need that ruined now do we?" I said. He nodded and we walked out of the guild hall and headed for Gray's house.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

So, those two are putting on a play. How interesting? I'm very excited to see what they come up with. "Hey Mira." A voice called to me. I turned around to see Lucy, she was sitting in the bar stool with an excited smile on her face.

"What's up Lucy?" I asked. She had a big smile on her face.

"I'm so excited for this play. I wonder what's gonna happen." Lucy said.

I giggled, "Yeah, me too. But, with those two who knows." I said. She smiled and looked back at the stage.

"A lot of people want to get a role in this play. I just hope for their sakes it doesn't suck." Lucy said.

"I know. That would crush the ego of everyone." I said. Lucy nodded in agreement. "So, how are you and Loke doing?"

"Were doing fine. He's still bugging me about getting him laid but he knows that won't happen until later." She said.

I smirked, "He's such a perverted lion." I said.

Lucy sighed, "Yeah, but you get used to it." She said. A bright light shone on Lucy's keys. In an instant Loke was by her side.

"I am not a pervert." Loke complained.

"Here we go." Lucy complained as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Ok, so we already got the first scene done. Very introductive but now we need some new Characters since we only have you so far. I may need Lucy's harp lady for the beginning though." I said.

"You mean Lyra." Gray asked. **(Is that how you spell it?)**

I clapped my hands together, "Yes, Lyra. She's the one I meant." I said. Gray rolled his eyes but I caught him and stuck out my tongue.

"Don't point that thing at me unless it used differently." He said with a smirked. I blushed a deep red and Gray got a pillow to the face.

"Damn pervert." I muttered. He rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Sorry." He apologized.

I pouted, "Don't do it again, pal. This is serious. We only have a few hours left and we need to finish this." I said. He nodded and we went back to completing this script.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

"So, Loke are you signing up for the play?" I asked curiously.

"What play?" He asked.

Lucy chuckled, "Natsu and Gray are putting on a little skit. All I know is there's a prince and a princess and some other people. I went for the princess of course." Lucy said.

"Why does Gray get to be the prince?" Loke asked angrily.

"Because he and Natsu are writing it and they already chose their roles. There parts aren't listed for that reason." I said.

Loke sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'll go see if there's a role for me. Might as well." He said. He turned around and walked away. Lucy frowned and looked back at me.

"He looks upset. I hope he gets a good role." Lucy said. I nodded and turned around to get a glass from off the shelf.

"Are you thirsty Lucy?" I asked. She thought about it for a moment. Who the hell thinks if their thirsty?

"Yeah, can I get some water?" She asked. I nodded and went to the back to get some ice.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Yes, we're done." Natsu cheered happily. I smiled; it's nice to see him so happy. He looked at me with a big smile on his face. "I'm so excited. All we have to do now is go to the guild and have them get ready to rehearse and get there costumes."

"Yeah, but we have to check over the list and announce the winners." I said. He stopped cheering and looked down at the ground.

"Man, it's going to suck hurting the ones who don't make it." He said sadly.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll understand." I said.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my chest. "I guess you're right. But, I still feel bad." He said. I frowned and ran my fingers through his hair. He leaned into the touch and I smiled.

"Come on. Remember we only have a few hours before show time. So we have to get the guild quickly." I said. He pulled away and looked back at me.

"You're right. We have to hurry, let's go." He said. I nodded and he dragged out the door to the guild.

* * *

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

"What's taking Natsu and Gray so long to get here?" I asked.

Loke smirked, "Maybe he's getting some." Loke said.

I growled and smacked him behind the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter." I commanded. He smirked and I just sighed. "Perverted Lion." I said.

"Not a pervert." Loke said to me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever." I said. Mira was just smiling at us. I raised an eyebrow but she just chuckled.

"You guys are so cute." She commented.

"Really, with this perv." I said. Loke was going to comment when I cut him off. "Don't even say it." Loke sighed and sat down in the stall next to me. The doors to the guild opened and Natsu and Gray finally decided to walk in.

"We're home." Natsu said. I chuckled, that's Natsu for ya. Natsu went up to the stage and removed the sheet from the wall. He quickly ran back to Gray and they began to deliberate.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Alright, let's see the results." I said excitedly. I placed the list in between us and we began to look it over. So, it seems both Lucy and Levy want to be the princess. "Would Levy really be a good princess?" I asked.

Gray shrugged his shoulders, "I can see it, and may be cool actually." Gray said. I smiled but we have to see which one is better first.

"Next we got the parts for the three knights'. Gajeel as Knight 2; Erza as Knight 1 and Loke as Knight 3." I said.

"That seems about right." Gray said. I nodded and looked at the next option. "Master wants the evil man who captures the princess."

"That's so shocking." I said sarcastically. Gray chuckled and we checked the next option. "Mira wants to be the servant to the evil mastermind."

"Figures." Gray said. And last but not least the goddess. "Why did you include a goddess?"

"Because all Fairy Tales have some sort of goddess or sprite." I said matter o factly. Gray smiled at me and I smiled right back.

"So, who is the goddess then?" Gray asked.

"It's down between Juvia and Levy." I said.

"Didn't Levy sign up for the princess?" Gray asked.

"Probably back up." I said.

I sighed and we checked the last role. The role of the Gray's partner. "So, Freed wants to be my partner." Gray said.

"I suppose so. He's the only one who signed up." I said. He nodded and we stood up from the booth. Everyone flooded around us.

"So, who gets the part?" One person said.

"When do we get the script?" Another asked.

"Whoa whoa back off. Just wait and we'll tell you." I said. Everyone silenced and we walked to the stage area. I grabbed the microphone and everyone watched us. "Alright first the role of the princess and the goddess will be announce later since they need to be auditioned for. However the roles for the Knights are…Erza, Gajeel and Loke." I said. Erza smirked, Gajeel punched his fists and Loke commented to Lucy how she really was going to be her Knight in shining armor.

"Next, the role for the Evil mastermind is none other than…Master Makarov." Gray said. Master smirked and Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, the servant to Master is none other than Mirajane." I said. Mira smiled and looked over at Gramps. He seemed to be happy about that. Wait until he sees the outfit. "Lastly, the partner for Gray is none other than Freed."

"Of course." Freed said. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, whoever's name I called wait by the bar and we'll give you your copy of the script." I said. They all gathered around the bar and me and Gray went to the back room to make copies. "I'm so excited. Our play is going to be a hit."

"Yeah, but you did most of the work." Gray said.

"Yeah, but you wrote the whole romantic scene." I said with a smile.

"Well yeah, but I was thinking about you the whole time." He said.

I pouted, "You better have." I said. He smiled and I blushed. "Now, let's get these copies made. We don't have much time." I said. He nodded and he showed me how to make copies. So, I don't know how to make copies. Don't judge me. After he showed me how to make copies we walked out and walked over to the bar. We handed everyone there script and they began to read them over. Lucy, Levy and Juvia walked over to us.

"So, when do we audition?" Levy asked. I almost forgot about that.

"Um, right now. Come with us to the back room." I said. They nodded and we walked to the back. After the auditions it was obvious that Juvia was going to be the goddess and that Levy was going to be the princess. We walked up to them and we handed Levy her script and Juvia hers. Lucy was shocked but not mad. Levy and Juvia left immediately and Lucy walked up to us. "Lucy I'm sorry."

"It's fine really, I want levy to show off her beautiful princess nature to everyone. She's not just a bookworm you know." Lucy said with a smile. I smiled and she walked out of the room. I turned back around to see Gray wearing a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him nervously. He grabbed me by the waist.

"I can't wait for the reward you promised me." He said seductively. I blushed a dark red and he let me go and walked out of the room.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into now?" I said. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. "The show must go on. No matter the consequences." I sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**(After the skit)**_

That was fun and all but the promise has to be made in full. I was a blushing wreck the entire time we walked. Gray was holding my hand so I couldn't run. So basically I have to do this no matter what. Gray opened his door and I was getting more and more nervous. My heart was beating out of control now and I knew Gray felt it too. He led me up the stairs to his room and I was getting scared. He walked me into his room and he handed me the prince suit. "Ready Natsu?" He asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. He let me go and I walked out of the room. This is it. No backing down. I walked into the bathroom and changed into the suit. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a faint blush covering my cheeks.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said to myself. I gulped and walked out of the bathroom. I walked back down the hall and stopped in front of Gray's door. I took one last deep breath and walked inside. "I've come for you Gray. You're prince has arrived." I said. Gray was lying in his bed, he was already in his boxers. God, he must be eager.

"Well my prince I hope you ready to tame me." He said seductively. I walked over to him, the sword banged against my leg with each step. I leaned down in front of him.

"Can you handle being tamed by a dragon prince?" I whispered seductively.

He smirked, "I can handle it." He answered. I smirked and climbed into his bed and sat in front of him.

"You have to get me undressed first. But, don't rush it. Savor the moment as long as you need." I said seductively.

He smirked and he leaned into me, "Let's get started." He said.

* * *

**Me: Sorry, i didn't put up the skit. It was getting late and i couldn't fit it all in one chapter anyway. So, i promise to write a story of the play dedicated to all reviewers who have ever reviewed. *looks around* Unfortunatly Natsu and Gray couldn't be here since they are still enjoying there after skit activities. So, review and you'll get dedicated to the play. I love you all and Happy New Year everyone. 2013. **

**Question of the day: What's your New Years Resolution?**


	12. 11 sympathetic stares

**Hey 2013 is official to the world. I'm so happy for all of my followers, my reviewers and those who just read and move on. I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. You guys do know unfortunately because of the rating being T (And because I'm way too young) I cannot write a lemon scene. Seriously, I'm a freshman in high school; how the hell am I supposed to know what to write about during sex. *sigh* I'll just have to read some more and maybe I can eventually. Tough love for Natsu has the last chapter left. So, soon I can write more stories. Yay! I know you'll like them because they're going to be so exciting. I'm excited just thinking about it. *gasp* sorry I'm keeping you from the story. **

**On the eleventh day of Christmas I got today, 11 sympathetic stares…10 people play…9 minute nightmare…8 shots of whiskey…7 words you never want to hear…6 yummy cupcakes…5 special flowers…4 helpful friends…3 embarrassing moments…2 feet of snow…and 1 intense flu. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I opened my eyes as the sun hit my eyes. I put a hand over my eyes and sat up. I hissed in pain as shock went through my body from lower back. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to get the rest of the sleep out of my eyes. I looked over at my side. Gray was sound asleep with his arm wrapped around my waist. I blushed as the memories of last night came flooding back. He really was gentle with me. I smiled a bright smile and leaned down slowly and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. He smiled in his sleep and I removed his arm from my waist. I turned around and put my legs over the bed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Where you going?" He asked sleepily. I looked back at him, he had one open and a frown on his face.

"I'm just going to get a bath." I said.

He smiled and rubbed his head on my back like a kitten. "Can I come with you?" He asked.

I blushed, "I suppose, you have already seen me naked." I said.

He smirked, "Great, let's go." He said. He let me go and immediately jumped out of bed. He lifted me up bridal style and I gasped.

"Gray, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"You can't walk with the pain in your lower back now can you?" He said. I sighed and he gladly began to walk us to the bathroom so that we can wash up.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

"Lucy, I'm so excited. It's almost New Years Eve. I can't wait to see who kisses who at midnight." I said excitedly.

"Mira, how do you know you won't get at midnight. "Lucy said.

I blushed, "Lucy, the only ones who want to kiss me are Macao and Wakaba and I am not letting that happen." I said.

She nodded in agreement, "I should probably watch out too. Who knows who might steal one from me?" Lucy said.

"If they do they'll get there asses kicked by me." Loke said as he walked up to the bar.

"That is very true." I said. Loke smirked and wrapped his arm around Lucy. Lucy smiled because he boyfriend is so over protective.

"I don't know what about Freed. You two seemed to hit it off during the Christmas party." Loke said.

I blushed again, "I suppose but do you really think he likes me." I said.

Loke smirked, "Trust me I know love when I see it." He said. Lucy rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water.

"So Mira, what does Fairy Tail normally do for New Years?" Lucy asked curiously.

I giggled, "We usually all go out to the rainbow Sakura tree and countdown to midnight and watch the fireworks." I said. Lucy face lit up with excitement.

"Wow, I can't wait." She said excitedly. I smiled and went back to make fresh mugs of sack for those who want them.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Now, that I'm clean and dressed I feel more at ease. If you want to know why it's because I felt like Gray was watching me the whole time. I sighed and walked over to the window. It was a beautiful day to say the least but I can't wait for tomorrow. New Years Eve is so exciting and I can't wait for the New Years kiss I plan to give Gray. He doesn't seem to expect it but you never know with Gray. "Are you ready to head to the guild?" I asked.

"I don't know are you ready to have tons of people flocking at you when they see you limping?" He asked in return.

"Damn it I forgot about that." I said. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Just keep your muffler on. We don't want them seeing how many times I marked you." He said. I nodded and grabbed my muffler and wrapped it around my neck. "That helps that but not the limping. So either way you're getting stopped by everyone. Just don't let them remove the muffler. Especially Gajeel, he'll probably kick my ass."

"Yeah; he has a tendency to do that." I said. Gray nodded and we walked out of the house. I kept my arm around his shoulder so that I can walk without so much pain. Gray told me to just walk with him whenever I need to. The guild would have found out anyway so at least he will be there to help me.

"Natsu, are you sure you want to go to the guild? You're still in pain." He asked.

"I'm sure, I'm probably just going to sit the whole time and talk with friends." I said. He nodded and we kept our pace to the guild hall. Gray seemed nervous about the guild finding out about what happened because he knows Gajeel will have a fit. Gajeel and I have gotten closer since we're both Dragon slayers so we treat each other like family as well as Wendy. He's like an older brother to me and Wendy is like a younger sister. We walked into the guild and I could feel the stares coming now.

"Natsu, what happened to you?" Mira asked. Everyone looked my way and I was blushing now. Mira smirked and walked over to me. "You did the dirty didn't you?"

"M-Maybe." I said. She squealed with joy and everyone gathered around.

"So, you got laid but I still can't." Loke complained. Lucy smacked him upside the head and I chuckled.

"Was it good?" Mira asked. I blush a dark red and Gray stepped in.

"That's our business Mira." Gray said. I heard screams and I looked over Gajeel was walking over to us in a fit of rage.

"You ice bastard." Gajeel growled. Gajeel eyes were a deadly red and I was shaking in my boots.

"Gajeel, please calm down." I said. He separated us and grabbed onto Gray's arm.

"What did you do to him?" He growled.

"Gajeel let him go." I commanded. He looked back at me with a look I couldn't even tell what the emotion was. "He didn't force me. I let him after the play."

Everyone was surprised but that's what I wanted and that's how it stays. "I'm proud of you Natsu. You can take control of a relationship." Mira said. I smiled and she went back over to the bar.

Gajeel grabbed my wrists and dragged me over to a booth and we sat down. "What's going on man? You we're all for waiting it out before you gave yourself to him. Now you come in a few days later limping and hickies all over your neck." He said. I put a hand to my neck and he smirked. "I know you have them so there's no use in hiding them. Now, let me see how bad he did it." I sighed and removed the muffler from my neck and he gasped. "Damn, it's like he ate at you like you were chicken wing." I chuckled and he just sighed.

"I know, but he did it with love. "I said.

Gajeel growled, "He better have or he gets his ass kicked." He said. I threw my hands up in defense.

"There's no need for that. Honestly, if he didn't love me than I wouldn't have done the play and I wouldn't have done that last night." I said. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a good kid, Natsu. Don't let the ice prince ruin that." He said. He stood up and walked away from the booth. I smiled and Gray sat down across from me.

"Gray, for your own safety I suggest you never leave me or anything or Gajeel might kill you." I said.

Gajeel sighed, "I figured as much." He said. He looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

I sighed, "I wish everyone didn't treat me like a child. I'm 23 for crying out loud. I may have the brain of a 12 year old but that doesn't mean I act like one." I said.

"No one sees you that way. Well maybe Gajeel but he doesn't count because he's just trying to protect you." He said.

I smiled, "I know we're all dragon children so we stick together and protect one another." I said. Gray grabbed my hand and I looked up at him.

"Don't worry; it's going to be a new year tomorrow at midnight. That's when we get to be ourselves and make the year whatever we want it to be." He said. I smiled and nodded in agreement. Gray is such an intelligent person but also has his own flaws but I love all of his flaws. I love him for him and that's all that matters. "By the way where did you learn to act?" He asked.

"I practice when I have nothing to do."I said. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Well you're a very talented actor." He said.

I smiled, "You're not bad yourself ice prince. You made me feel like royalty on that stage." I said.

He smiled, "Well maybe you'll get discovered and we can do the play again sometime. "He said.

I smiled, "I would love that." I said.

* * *

**Me: And scene. So excited guys...One more chapter guys.**

**Natsu: No, i want more**

**Gray: Yeah.**

**Me: No, i want to start my other stories.**

**Natsu: Are they any good?**

**Me: Tsk, Any good. Of course there good. **

**Gray: Of course. **

**Me: Exactly, Now question of the day. Who thinks Gajeel is a good brother figure in this fic.**

**Natsu: *silent***

**Me: Seriously?**

**Gray: Hey, he threatened to kill me.**

**Gajeel: *growl* so i'm not a good brother figure. **

**Me: *gulp* RUN**

**Everyone" *runs away* **

**Gajeel: Oh well. Review or i'll pound ya.**


	13. 12 seconds to New Years kiss

**It's the last chapter guys…I know you love my story but it has to come to a close. The 12 days are up and I have to move on. So this is good bye…Until the new story starts. I'm so excited to see how far this story goes in the future. I know that I love Gratsu so it may be my main story pairing. Can I tell you guys a secret? I fell in love with Natsu X Gray accidentally. I just needed a story idea and I said what about Natsu and Gray. So, I thought about and started watching Fairy Tail again and I saw so many Natsu X Gray moments I was like. "Holy **** I have a new favorite pairing. So I kicked NaLu to the curb and said hello to Gratsu. Best. Decision. Ever. Anyway I hope you like this last chapter everyone…I hope to see you all again when I start my new stories. **

**On the twelfth day of Christmas I got today, 12 seconds to New Years kiss…11 sympathetic stares…10 people play…9 minute nightmare…8 shots of whiskey…7 words you never want to hear…6 yummy cupcakes…5 special flowers…4 helpful friends…3 embarrassing moments…2 feet of snow…and 1 intense flu. **

* * *

_**(**__**Gray's POV)**_

The day has finally come. The one day we all wait for all year long. The one day that has all day celebration and the excitement ends about an hour later because people are too tired to care anymore. Yep, you got that right. New Years Eve. Yep, I'm excited for New Years Eve because I plan to give Natsu a New Years Eve kiss at midnight. Its tradition and I think he won't see it coming. Speaking of Natsu he said he had to some things before night fall so he would see me at the guild hall later on today. I asked him what he needed to do and if he needed help but he said he would be fine and that I could head to the guild hall to help Mira set up the New Year's party. So, I am. I'm actually heading there right now as we speak. The New Year's party is a big party to set up and I'm sure Mira needs all the help she can get. There's firework display set up; food table set up; blankets; Mira might put on a stage to sing a song or two. But, I have a strange feeling Gajeel might sing too. Dear god, our ears will bleed out. Well he's not horrible but he's not good. Anyway, it's a lot of set up for one person to do so I'm on my way to help her out. I walked into the guild and saw Mira bring out the tables for the food display. She had already brought out the blankets. So, there isn't much left to do. "Hey Mira, do you need some help?" I called to her. She looked over at me put the table down the floor.

"Thanks Gray, I would appreciate it." She said. I walked over to her and we brought the table over towards the door. We put it down and she sighed in relief. "Thanks Gray, this is going to be easier now that I have someone to help me. But, why aren't you with Natsu?"

I sighed, "He said he had to do something and that I should come and help you out." I said.

She smiled, "Well that was thoughtful of him. I'll have to thank him later tonight." She said. I nodded and we walked back into the storage room to gather some more items for the party.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I looked down at my watch; it was 3:42pm. "Great, I'm running low on time." I said. I mentally curse and grabbed the blanket that I left on the table and walked over to the cliff edge. I spread the blanket out about 10 feet away from the cliffs edge and grabbed the wood nails and hammered them into the ground to keep the blanket in place. It may get windy so it's best to be safe. Once that was done I walked back to down to the table to the get the firewood and the rocks. I grabbed them and walked over to the pre-made hole I made and placed the rocks in a circle and placed the sticks together. I don't want to light it just yet since I need to go and get Gray and I don't need a forest fire. Yeah, I could eat the fire but that would be way too much fire even for me to eat. I took a deep breath and looked around. The hot chocolate pot was ready to go all I needed to do is make the hot chocolate when we come back up. The blanket was set up and the table had some marshmallows and some other foods for later tonight. I just hope nothing happens tonight or we go too far while we're up here. I don't like doing anything way to inappropriate outside if you catch my drift.

"Hey Natsu, what are you up to?" A voice called behind me. I looked behind me and a smile came across my face.

"Hey Happy; I'm just making a little spot for me and Gray. Why?" I asked.

"Why? Aren't you going to hang out with the rest of us? The spot down at the Sakura tree is just as beautiful as up here." He said.

"I know; I just wanted to spend our first New Years together. Plus, I'm sure no one wants to see us." I said.

Happy chuckled, "You may have a point. But, we're you're friends we don't care what you do; as long as you're together." He said.

I smiled, "Thanks Happy, maybe next year." I said.

He sighed, "Alright, I'm going to find Carla. I'll see you later." He said. He waved to me as he flew back to the Sakura Tree. I smiled and walked down towards the house to get changed and meet Gray.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Alright, I think that's it." Mira said happily. We looked around the area. The tables were set up; food was placed on them as well as drinks. The blankets were spread out and were all in view to see the fireworks. The Fireworks were on a separate table to get ready for the show at midnight.

"It looks great Mira. I'm sure the guild hall will love it." I said. She smiled and turned back to me.

"Are you excited to spend New Year's with Natsu?" She asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm determined to give him a New Year's kiss at midnight. I'm not sure what he has planned but I'm sure it will be surprising." I said. Mira sighed and walked over to the blanket on the left side of the tree and sat down. "Are you planning on getting a kiss tonight Mira?"

She blushed, "I don't know. I hope so; I just hope it's not one of those perverts like Wakaba or Macao." She said.

I chuckled, "That is very true. Why not sit next to Freed. He was you're date to the party." I said.

"I don't know. Does he even like me?" She asked.

I sighed, "I honestly don't know since I'm not Fried. However, he may since I saw that sparkle in his eye when you were dancing together." I said.

She smiled, "I suppose so. I might give him a chance." She said. I smiled at she turned to me. "Thanks Gray." She said.

"No problem." I said. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around. Natsu was walking towards the tree with a smile on his face.

"Hey." Natsu said.

"Hey, what's up?" I said.

He smiled, "I have a surprise for you." He said.

"What would that be?" I asked. He walked over to me and took out a bandana. He went behind me and tied it over my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the surprise; duh." He said. I chuckled and he grabbed my arms to lead me away. "Bye Mira." He called to her.

"Bye Natsu." She called back. I smiled and we walked back towards wherever he's planning to take me.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

This is it. The time has come for me to show Gray what I've been working on all day. I just hope he likes it. I spent all day setting it up so he better like it or I'll be pissed. I saw the spot up ahead but something looked different to me. It seemed brighter than before. What the hell is going on? I sped up a little bit and Gray seemed confused. "What's wrong Natsu?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly. Gray seemed confused and a little concerned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What I mean is something looks different?" I said. I grabbed his hand and we ran towards the spot.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" He yelled to me as we ran.

"I'll explain when we get there." I said. We ran together through the forest. My heart was pounding with fear. What happened to my spot? When we finally got there I was shocked. I was amazed at what I saw. Gray grabbed the bandana tied around his eyes and took it off. He gasped in amazement and he grabbed my hand.

"Natsu, this is beautiful." He said in amazement. We looked around in wonder; it doesn't even look the same as before. The blanket and tables were still there. But, there were twinkling lights in the trees which made it looked beautiful. The sun was setting at this time and it made it look even more beautiful.

"It is, but the lights aren't mine." I said. Gray looked over at me with confusion.

"Then who put them up?" He asked. I looked around and saw something flying through the air. Make that 3 something's. I smiled and pointed to air.

"It seems our Exceed friends have decided to help me out." I said. He looked up and saw them flying away towards the Rainbow Sakura tree. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked over to the cliff and I smiled.

"Thank guys." We called to them. They looked back at us and smiled.

"You're welcome." They called back. I smiled and leaned my head on Gray's shoulder.

"Well I guess we can get started then." I said. He nodded and walked over and sat down on the blanket. I walked over to the table and found a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Happy." I said. I grabbed the glasses and the champagne and walked back over to Gray. I sat down next to him and he saw the Champagne.

"You sure I can drink that?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry Gray. Champagne takes longer for you get drunk and I won't give you a lot since it's staying by me." I said. He sighed and I poured a glass for him and a glass for me. I handed him one of them and he nervously grabbed it. "Cheers." He took a deep breath and we toasted our glasses together and we each took a sip. I must say it was good, but I wonder what Gray's thinking. He took a sip and pulled away.

"It's good. Just don't give me too much. I don't want another replay of what happened last time. "He said.

"Gray, that won't happen and if it did it would probably, be the other way around and on purpose and not rape. "I said.

He smirked and leaned in close to me. "Well then I guess a kiss right now won't be a bad thing." He said. I smiled and he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me. I immediately kissed back. He pulled away and I smiled.

"Aww you're so sweet. " I complimented.

"Thanks, it's what I do." He said.

"Do you start getting cocky?" I chuckled.

"Trust me that will never happen." He said. I sighed and we looked back at the Rainbow Sakura tree. Its rainbow colors shined into the distance but I'm sure Fairy Tail is enjoying it just as much as we are.

* * *

_**(Mira's POV)**_

The Rainbow Sakura tree is beautiful tonight. Everyone was sitting on the blankets with someone and having fun. I haven't seen Fried yet so he must not have come just yet. It's about 6:28pm right now. So, he should be on his way by now. Everyone one else was already here and having fun. I'm just sitting here on the blanket; drinking champagne. I sighed and sat back on the blanket. I decided to go home and get changed earlier since it was such a huge celebration. I changed into a red cocktail dress. It stops just above my knees and I was wearing white heels. I frowned and took another sip of my champagne. "Mira." A voice said behind me. I turned around and I saw the green haired man I have been waiting for coming my way.

"Fried, you made it." I said happily. I stood up from the blanket and walked over to him. He seems to have gone all out for this as well. He switched his red suit for a black suit. It's a good thing because it would be weird for both us to be wearing red. "You look great."

He smiled and he hugged me when we met. "You look beautiful as always." He said. I blushed and he led me back over to the blanket but swept a champagne glass from the table on the way. "So, how has the party been so far?"

We sat down on the blanket and I looked over at him. "It's been great. Everyone's having a great time." I said.

He smiled, "That's good. Are you having fun?" He asked.

I smiled, "I am now that you're here." I said. I leaned on his shoulder and we watched the others have fun together and look up at the stars.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

This night has been amazing, we've had a few drinks, roasted some marshmallows and shared a kiss or two. But the big moment is about to come. It's officially 11:58pm and I'm getting really excited. The midnight kiss I plan is only minutes away and I want to make it perfect. Gray seems be a little tipsy but still functioning properly and is aware of what's going on. I am also a little tipsy but I'm totally fine. I took a quick look at my watch. 11:59pm; this is it. I looked over at Gray; he seems to waiting for midnight to strike. "Gray, you ready?" I asked.

He nodded and looked over at me. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

**12…11**

Gray grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

**10…9**

We lean in towards each other. Our hearts were pounding; but that didn't stop us.

**8…7**

I could feel his breath on my face. This is it.

**6…5…4…3**

We were a few centimeters away and I was getting more and more nervous.

**2…1**

Our lips connected and the fireworks began to fire. The fireworks itself made the kiss even more intoxicating. Gray licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. My instinct told me to open my mouth and that I did. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and began to map out my mouth. I moaned he smirked into the kiss. He pulled away and we were breathing heavily. We leaned into each other and out our foreheads together. We tried to catch our breaths and our cheeks were pink from blushing so hard. We smiled at each other and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Happy New Year Natsu." Gray said.

"Happy New Year Gray." I said.

* * *

**Me: *Crying* SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**Natsu: That really was beautiful**

**Gray: Yeah, i'm so proud of you Authoress.**

**Me: *Wipes face* Thank you so much. **

**Natsu: *hugs me* I'm gonna miss you**

**Gray: *Joins in***

**Me: I'm gonna miss you guys. *Crys harder* **

**Both: We know.**

**Me: Ok, last question of the day. *Tears falling down my face* Who's going to miss me? Please be honest i'm really going to miss you guys. **

**Natsu: I know i will**

**Gray: Definatly**

**Me: You guys are so sweet. We'll i leave you guys. Bye,**** Please review to fix my broken heart. **


End file.
